Dangerous Temptations
by MiRoRmInX
Summary: Chaos reigns supreme in the seven seas (and Port Royal) as one is lost, one is regained and one is created.
1. Dangerous Temptations

**Author:**MiRoRmInX 

Hey everybody! In case you hadn't noticed I'm a new author and I haven't written anything before. Some info about me:

I come from New Zealand, yes the place with Lord of the Rings and Whale Rider (and The Last Samurai as it happens). I've just turned 14 and I'm very much into fantasy/historical fiction books and movies. My fav. books are Harry Potter (and the movies), lord of the rings (I like the movies better), the Wheel of Time series, the 'Outlander'series, and the 'Into the Wilderness' series by Sara Donati. Fav. movies are Lord of the Rings, Pirates of the Caribbean, Love Actually, Harry Potter and all Orlanod Bloom movies. As I said, this is my first story, so read it and review, but be nice please!! It will be multi-chaptered but I don't know how long it will take me to write a chapter so you'll also have to be patient. Oh and also, this story is dedicated to my bestie…FalconWing (read her stories too, I guarantee you they're better than mine!!). Lol anyway here goes….

  


** Dangerous Temptations P.o.t.C**

**Chapter One: **Last the Night

"Jack, please! Don't be stupid! Please think about it! It wasn't my fault I swear! I was scared, Jack, scared! There was nothing I could do!! Please don't kill me!"

They were so close. So close to victory. A single sword thrust and it would all be over. All the pain and torment would be finished. And yet, something stayed Jack's hand. The sword tip quivered and blurred in Jack's vision. He couldn't do it, that was all, he just couldn't. The sword fell from Jack's hand and landed with a soft thud against the wooden boards of the deck. Silence fell amongst the crowd of men, pirates and sailors alike. All eyes were now focused on Jack. He had failed them.

Sir Thomas Welling rose slow and trembling from his place on the deck at Jack's feet. The sniveling _rat _risked a glance at Jack's face, but Jack had turned away, his head bent. The broad shoulders trembled briefly and a low, whimpering sound came from his direction. Welling stared at the quivering back, amazed; _Captain _Jack Sparrow, the one and only legendary pirate, the last real threat in the Caribbean…was crying! A titter went through the group of assembled men but Welling shot a sharp glance at them and it was quickly cut off. Here was his chance to claim it all, the ship, the prisoners, the goods and the honor of bringing Jack Sparrow into Port Royal. Welling smirked. Yes, this was what he had been dreaming of. He would make Commodore Norrington so proud of his son so as to forget his previous follies with Jack Sparrow in Tortuga. _But I must be careful, _thought Welling, _I must see it through to the end for my plan to work and now is my only chance to achieve it. I musn't let my crew know what I am planning. _Welling's smile grew at that thought. His crew. His ship. His prisoner. His glory.

Welling wiped clean his face of all emotions but one; grateful sympathy. He approached Jack with tentative steps and laid a hand on the smooth bronzed arm. It stiffened immediately at the touch. " Thank you Jack. Trust me you made the right decision. I promise I won't let you down. I'm so glad you decided not to kill me! And now if you'll excuse me I'll just be…." Welling whipped out his sword and his pistol, one pointed at the pirates, his cutlass balanced on the crest of Jack's spine beneath his thin shirt. Explosive action broke out in the group of men, Jack's pirates lunging to his defense only to be caught and knocked back by his own crew of hardened, trained soldiers. Jack slowly straightened and turned inward to face Thomas Welling. His face was full of wary rage. Those once twinkling eyes flicked to the pistol and followed the barrel to focus on his faithful crew struggling against the restraints of Welling's men. His face hardened and he sighed quietly before looking once again at Welling. 

He tilted his head; "Why Tom? I know why you attacked me; for my ship and my gold," Jack smiled, "and my reputation, if I do say so myself. But why the men? Let them be. They will do you no harm on my command. I shall go with you willingly, if you will just leave the men." Jack unstrapped his belt carrying the famous single-shot pistol, his sword and second pistol as a sign of surrender. Welling glanced back at the motley crew, now resigned to their fate, in indecision. He could let them go and sail away with Jack and the Pearl, but how could he trust Jack's word? How did he know they would not attack as soon as they were let go? " Because they obey my orders only and I have not ordered them to attack. It is your turn to trust _me _Welling; let them go and they will not attack." Welling started, unaware that he had voiced his thoughts aloud. He nodded to himself and drew himself up to his full height-which was not tall compared to many of the men around him- before motioning curtly for the prisoners to be released. " You, however, will come with me and do everything I say willingly until we reach Port Royal and my father. He will deal with you accordingly."

Jack smiled grimly and nodded slowly. "Yes, I suppose he will." While he let himself be dragged away to the Pearl (the shame of it, a prisoner on his own ship; _again!), _Jack's mind was racing; forming a plan amidst worries for his crew and himself. He knew they would be fine despite being left to their own devices on a strange ship, but what about himself? Was he strong enough? He glanced at the setting sun's reflection on the sea and breathed deeply before being taken down to the stinking brig below-decks. Was he strong enough? Could he last the night?


	2. Secret Admirers

**Author: **MiRoRmInX

Hey guys. Here's the second chapter of _Dangerous Temptations_. Hope you liked the first one and hope you like this one!! Sorry if it was a bit confusing, I changed it heaps before posting it and may have got some facts mixed up etc. This next chapter is now set with Will and Elizabeth….before Jack is brought into Port Royal. I'm afraid it'll get even more confusing because they have a little adventure of their own!! Read and review again please!!

**Chapter Two: **Secret Admirers

Will smiled as he watched Elizabeth and her father arguing through the parlor doors. They had excused themselves for his sake but he was enjoying himself greatly watching them go at it hammer and tongs. Elizabeth's gorgeous honeyed locks swung as she shook her head vehemently in disagreement of whatever her father was saying. If only Will could hear what they _were _saying, he would feel a tad more comfortable about his position with Elizabeth's father. Or he just wanted to eavesdrop, he couldn't decide which. The Jackish side of him of course thought the latter but the original 'him' would have strongly disapproved of such an act. Then again, the original him would never have been in such a position in his wildest dreams. Will smiled, recalling how uptight and formal he had been before he had met Jack Sparrow. His smile faded at that. Both himself and Elizabeth thought constantly about Jack. Wondering where he was and hoping he had met with good luck everywhere he went. But then, it wasn't a matter of luck for Jack; it was Jack himself. That man was a magnet to danger and adventure, possibly because those were the two qualities that were Jack's most prominent.

Will sidled around the edge of the door and placed himself so that his ear was into the hall and he could hear every word that was passed between Elizabeth and her father. He was in a rather precarious position, having the door handle as his only support and his foot caught between two chairs. As he tried vainly to remove this hindrance from his brown buckled shoe, his wig was snagged by a splinter in the doorframe and slid neatly off his head as he bent to release himself. Will swore quietly under his breath and stood up to find that Elizabeth and her father had disappeared. The hall was empty and silent except for the clanging of the kitchen maids and their pots.

Will straightened his jacket and placed his powdered wig in his pocket before cautiously  stepping further into the hall. His footsteps echoed against the wooden floor and he trod lightly so as not to disturb anyone. _Not that there's anyone to disturb by the sound of it,_ thought Will wryly. He didn't know why he was being so cautious, there was no possible harm that could come from walking _normally_ around the Governor's house. He turned a corner and found his wife and said Governor examining a huge bouquet of flowers on the side table in the entranceway. Elizabeth turned at the sound of his step and her face lit as she saw who it was. "Will! How lovely! I love them! They're beautiful!" Her face grew cautious, "they must have cost a fortune though? How on earth did you pay for them?" Will frowned, confused, and the Governor noticed this, "you did send these splendid flowers did you not Mr. Turner?" He was now frowning in reflection of Will's expression. Will's lips twitched at the title but he shook his head gravely. No he had not sent Elizabeth flowers, but it was a great idea now that he thought on it. Who were they from? He picked out the card from among the roses and read:

Dearest Elizabeth,

The mere memory of your smile makes my whole being quiver with delight.

I look forward to seeing you each day as you go into the smithy.

My associates and I are so eager to make you acquaintance,

we hope these flowers may be accepted as a small token of our respect.

Yours Sincerely, G. Thomson &

E. Atkins

"E. Atkins and G.Thomson? Elizabeth are you acquainted with these gentlemen?" Elizabeth, now thoroughly bewildered, shook her head and snatched the card from Will's hand to read it for herself. Will, himself mightily confused, was trying to cast his mind back and recall all of his [revious acquaintances that had wanted to meet Elizabeth but without success, all he knew was that they had all eventually met Elizabeth. _Each day as she goes into the smithy? Who are these men and how do they know that she visits Mr. Turner everyday in the smithy? _thought Governor Swann.

Jack was completely oblivious of the sun's entrance back into the world. He was cramped, cold and wet, all very occupying emotions. He had spent much of the night pondering his escape and how he had failed so miserably by trusting a weasel such as Welling. Or should he be called Norrington Junior? Jack attempted a small smile at this thought but it faltered as he remembered the despairing looks his crew had given him as he was 'escorted' as a prisoner onto his own ship. Ha, _Sir _Thomas bloody Welling had no idea what tricks he had up his sleeve now that his ship, his crew and his dignity had been taken from him. Not that Jack had dignity. But he could always try.

Jack heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside his cell door. He pushed himself from cold stone walls and took the one stride to his cell door and watched as Commodore Norrington walked down the hall, his groveling son shuffling along behind him, mirroring his steps.

"Well Jack we meet again." Said Norrington with a sardonic smile. He tapped the cell bars, "I should think this particular cell is getting rather familiar is it not? Perhaps we should allow you a change of scenery? My office perhaps." Norrington's direct gaze brooked no nonsense. Jack shrugged and offered a half grin in response.

Will was very worried. All morning he had been watching for Elizabeth coming round the corner to his smithy door to visit him as she did every day. The hay on the floor scrunched under his feet as he paced back and forth in front of the billow-fire. The sweltering heat in his smithy propelled him outside the door into the main square that faced onto the port. He could see, far off in the port the huge white sails of the H.M.S Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy. And further off, a black ship with rather gray sails. Rather gray tattered sails. " Holy mother of God. It's the Pearl!! Jack!!" Will sprinted down to the port and along the wooden deckway, jumping crates of supplies and leaping over barrels of oil. He pulled himself to a halt at the very edge of the dock and shaded his eyes against the noon sun to continue watching the path of the Pearl. Soon he noticed that the Pearl was not flying her customary pirate flag, but one of the Royal British Navy and of Port Royal. _What has Jack done? Surely he hasn't switched to the Navy? No, never in his life would Jack swap sides to join forces with that pompous ass Norrington. _Will focused on the person he could now make out pacing the deck of the Pearl. They were redcoats. And at the head of the ship, was the notoriously greedy and spoilt, son of said pompous ass Norrington, Thomas Welling. As the huge Black Pearl loomed over him, blocking out all sunlight, Will sighed and muttered to himself; "what have you gone and done now Jack? Please don't tell me you got on the wrong side of that spoilt brat?" Of course Will didn't know the half of it.

There we are……the second chapter. Hope you liked it. And I sincerely hope more of you review this time!! They are greatly appreciated!! Ta very much to my bestie….. FalconWing and bambieyes!!


	3. Delicate Matters

Author: MiRoRmInX 

****

Here we go guys it's the third chapter…._finally!!_Sorry it took me so long to update but I'm rather lazy and because I have school and stuff (in case you hadn't noticed I'm just making excuses, I just couldn't be bothered). BIG BIG BIG BIG thanks to all my reviewers-FalconWing, peachfreak, Princess-Pirate, bambieyes- and all of you out there who read it but didn't review, shame on you!!! As you can see not many people review my stories so any more would be greatly appreciated. Any way enough of my talking (I do go on a bit don't I?) and now to the story…read and review and ENJOY!!!!

Dangerous Temptations: Chapter Two 

Delicate Matters

"Ah my dear Elizabeth! How wonderful to see you! I see married life is suiting you well, and how is our young master William? Not treating you too harsh is she?"

Will laughed, "No thank you Master Bucklans, she is treating me very fair indeed!" Will barely managed to conceal his worry about his dear wife as he rode up the hill to his humble abode, in the Governor's mansion. Elizabeth rarely missed her daily luncheon with her beloved husband and as she had already had an attempt on her life before, Will wouldn't put it past the same men to do it again; if in fact it was Elizabeth they wanted. After all, she was the Governor's daughter.

Will took his leave of Master Bucklans as quickly as he could, eager to get home and check on his wife. He knew her tendency to be very rash, indeed that was what had attracted him to her in the first place…that and her stunning beauty. Will always knew that although she had married her, it wouldn't end there, all their lives he would be fighting off potential suitors. Nearly all the eligible bachelors of Port Royal had attended their magnificent wedding-funded of course by the Governor himself. Will had ignored the murderous looks sent his way as he walked down the aisle with his new bride, ignored but they hadn't gone unnoticed.

And Elizabeth was not the only one on his mind. According to the rumours of the townsfolk and what he had seen the previous week, it appeared the infamous _Captain_ Jack Sparrow had been captured and brought to Port Royal by Commodore Norrington's right hand man; Sir Thomas Welling. Of course it was common knowledge that Thomas bloody Welling was Norrington's illegitimate son. As for Will, he didn't care if Norrington married a pirate (likely), if it weren't for the fact that Welling had inherited all of his father's worst traits; none of which being compassion, mercy and friendship. Thomas Welling's only friend was his greed.

Will had tried, earlier today, to get in to see Jack in Port Royal's garrison but Norrington's redcoats hadn't even allowed him in to see the Commodore despite his new station as the Governor's son-in-law. Perhaps that was how he had missed Elizabeth, perhaps she had come early and, finding him out, had returned home. Ever since that letter from Elizabeth's secret admirers, Will spent much of his morning just waiting for Elizabeth to come along the walkway towards his smithy. _Of course the men wouldn't just be waiting outside watching her in broad daylight once they had warned us about their filthy habit , _Will told himself; _nobody would be that stupid as to reveal themselves to me when they know I suspect their intentions. _

A rustling in the bushes beside the dusty road warned Will just in time to whip his sword from it's scabbard as the ragtag bunch of beggars surrounded him; all armed with short hand knives or daggers. One, evidently the leader, approached his horse and grabbed the bridle, effectively pulling it to a stop as Will tried to ride through. "No, no, Mr Turner, ye'll not be getting away now after we've caught ye so easily. I've been waiting a long time for this day. I can't tell how it pleases me to make your exalted acquaintance," sneered the leader, "May I enquire as to the whereabouts of your beautiful wife? I was hoping that she would be with you but I suppose one Turner is as good as two."

Will shifted uneasily in his saddle. He couldn't let himself be goaded by these scoundrels. If they had studied himself and his wife as thoroughly as they made out, they would know full well he had little control over his impulsive actions. How did they know he was on his way home? Did they have an informant in the town that he would think his trusted companion? _Yes, they must have someone that knows me and tells them all they see. After all, in my daily watchout, I have only been looking for people I don't know or don't trust. Yes, that's it, they must have an informant. _Will settled himself, happy he had found a safe conlusion. And now he must find out what they wanted from him.

"Oh we don't want anything from you mate. Well not _from _you anyway.

We just want you." Seeing Will's alarmed look, the ugly man laughed and his gang mirrored him. The leader made a curt gesture and the men quickly fell silent with a few abashed looks.

Smiling at Will, the man spoke, "I can read you like a book mate. Don't think I won't. Yeah, yer the spittin' image of ol' Bootstrap but ye sure ain't got his control I'll say that much. Don' look so surprised boy! I knew your father, just like I knew Jack and Barbossa. I was Bootstrap's matey as well you know. It weren't just Jack that befriended him; Bootstrap was a generous fella -wouldna harm a fly-let alone another crewman. That's why I'm here. I know ye know now that yer father was a pirate, Jack's good at openin' his mouth when he shouldna. But the thing I wanna know is d'ye know about the inheritance he left ye?"

Will started. No, he hadn't been told about any inheritance! This Scot, as his accent proved him to be, would most certainly know a lot more than he was letting on, the problem was, was Will be able to get the information he needed? He nodded to himself and turned to the Scot,confident of his abilities. "What can you tell me about this inheritance and what's your price?" Will smiled inwardly at his calm tone, he must not let his worry show through. The Scot laughed again, a hearty guffaw that showed all of his sparkling white teeth, complete with gold inserts. " Oh, yer so like yer faither ye are boy. All brain and not much brawn. Mind ye, both ye and yer dear faither have had yer share of dangerous adventures have ye not? But yes as to this information, I will give it to ye but you must come back to base with us aye? It's rather a delicate matter ye see?" He smiled again and Will felt a cold hand grip his spine at the sight of those unnaturally white teeth. Rather delicate matter indeed.


	4. Risky Business

**Author: MiRoRmInX **

Hey peoples, here's my fourth chapter (man its taking me ages to write this and I have no idea when I'll finish aye!!). Hope da last one wasn't too confuddling I didn't really mean to write it but I did so yeah. And by the way if any of my facts don't match up please tell me because I tend to have so long in between writing chapters that I forget what happened in the last chapters lol. Anyway I'm babbling again so here it is…. R&R&ENJOY!!!!!!!!

Dangerous Temptations: Chapter Four

Risky Business

The wooden chair creaked as Norrington leant back to regard his prisoner. "I hope you noticed the upgrades we have made to security around here. No one is allowed to see prisoners except for the Governor and my men. I must say I was very surprised to hear you had been captured by men from Port Royal. I would think you'd avoid us like a rotting corpse?"

Jack stroked his beard, considering his answer. "Yes, it came as a bit of shock to my crew and I aswell. To think I had trusted that weasel son of yours. Yes, I must have been blind not to notice that rat-faced, spoilt, greedy,

no-good, son of a…"

Jack didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Norrington lunged at him across the table. The redcoats standing at the door rushed over to pull the Commodore off his prisoner. Norrington sat back-not without a struggle-sweating and red in the face. He tried to pull himself together before speaking again and failed horribly, so much so that Jack couldn't help but smile at his ineptness. He was so used to seeing Norrington flustered, he almost pitied him. Almost.

Jack was in a bit of a fix himself though. Norrington had the upper hand in this situation and he was certain the Commodore would not give Jack any chance to make his escape. He had let him go last time but Jack had just succeeded in scoring himself a semi-permanent place in Norrington's good books. Jack was brought out of his reverie by Norrington's now calm voice.

"So, Jack, what is this business I heard from my _lieutenant, _something about making a journey back to Isla de Muerta? Now why would we be wanting to go back there ah? Dropping off some stolen treasure perhaps? Picking up something you left behind last time you were there? I know you didn't trust my _lieutenant _enough to let him into the cave itself but now I have you I don't need his information. So what's it to be Jack? You tell me what you're up to or you can go back into your cell 'till you come to your senses."

Jack smiled again, that characteristic flash of gold teeth, "you know what I think Norrington? I can call you Norrington can I not or must it be Commodore? I mean Commodore just sounds soo stuffy! I think I'm finding that lovely cell rather comfortable so I think I'll just go back there and ponder the lovely view a bit more shall I? What do we say to that? Agreed?"

Norrington's stony glare cut off the newly blossoming smile as Jack realized he had the advantage again. A flick of the fingers and Jack felt two-pair of strong hands grab him from behind and pull him out of the chair towards the door.

Just before the door was closed in Jack's face, one long foot whipped out to bar it. Jack pulled himself out of the guards grasp and poked his face back in Norrington's office for one last word.

" Don't worry Norrington, you haven't won so far and I promise you , you won't win this time," with a cheery smile Jack released his foot and as the door swung shut once again, Norrington heard the yell from down the corridor, " Cheerio Norrington, lovely seeing you!"

Norrington glared at the door but Jack was gone. Out of sight but not out of mind.

Will shook his head as the blindfold was released. His captors-for that was how he regarded them-had tied it round his head before allowing him into the cave entrance and from then Will had endured three stubbed toes, several pokes from behind as he stumbled on rocks, and one very hard thump on the head by what appeared to be a hanging lantern as he had entered this large cavern.

He turned to see where he had come from, but could see no farther than the feeble light of the lantern, into the winding maze which led deep into the mountain to…here. Wherever 'here' was. A few trestle tables sat awkwardly on crooked legs in the center of the room, creaking under the books, scrolls, bowls of food, candles and men squashed into the few seats available. Will himself was taken past these tables as the men turned to watch him with accusing stares. Past the tables and further, down into another, smaller cave this time empty except for a very large chair at the deepest point.

Sitting in this chair was none other than the very Scot who had first apprehended Will on the road. Said Scot stood and came forward to meet him.

"I havena showed ye proper manners that me mam taught me when I wasna out of swaddling clothes. My apologies laddie…McTavish, Jiad MacTavish pleased to make your acquaintance." He grasped both of Will's hands in his own and Will instantly knew this man to be a fellow craftman, from the rough skin and calluses felt on the palm of this huge man.

"There has been no hardship felt on my part, please I do not wish you to go to any trouble on my account. I gathered from the looks of your men that I am not a welcome guest so let us finish our business and I will be gone. What do you have to tell me about my father?"

Jiad laughed again, that same hearty laugh from the morning, and spoke a word in a guttural language to his men who exited the room and released a piece of fabric to partially cover the doorway. At Will's surprised look, Jiad smiled, "My men understand English-well a few words anyway-but their native language is actually Polish. I mysel' know it fairly well and of course it is very helpful when in negotiations do ye see my point laddie?"

The rolling accent of Jiad's slowed Will's interpretation of his speech and it took a while for this sentence to sink in. Jiad McTavish didn't trust him. _Of course he doesn't you fool Turner. Why would he trust you? Just because he was your father's best friend doesn't mean he'll instantly trust you! Be careful here Will this is very risky business _thought Will. He turned his attention back to what McTavish was saying and heard the last end of a sentence he instantly felt had a lot of import to him; "……so he bade me tell ye 'bout it. I have spent a lot of time findin' ye boy I'll give ye that much ye cover yer tracks well!"

Will sputtered and sat forward, "excuse me?! What do you mean? Cover my tracks well? What tracks? I think you have been rather misinformed my dear Jiad. Rather badly misinformed indeed."

**Reviewer's Thanks**

**Darthelwig****: **Thanks very much for your review. Glad my story interests you. By the way you might be finding the Scottish accent rather true to form because I have read like two and a half series' on Scottish people. Anyway yes thanks very much.

**Pirate-Princess:** Aaaaahhhh yes, thank you for the review glad you like my writing and ummm keep reviewing. Ta

**Bambieyes****: **ta for the review. I hope you liked the second chapter better I tried to amek it more descriptive like you suggested…did I succeed? Keep reviewing I like getting reviews with criticism as well as those with praise. Thanks again

**FalconWing****: **Thanks for da reviews hel. Glad you liking my story…it aint too much like yours is it? I hope not. By the way I don't think my chappies r too short!!! And I don't think my paragraphs r too long either. And did u say something bout Jack crying and it not really being true to character well poohoo u cos I like it. Actually no I take that back, I don't like it either…maybe I'll take it out. Anyway I'm writing too much….keep reviewing and I promise to keep writing, I'll have to lol at da rate I'm going now I'll never finish aye!!

**Peachfreak****: **thanx for da review chrissy, I can't actually remember what you said aye but I'll thank you when I see you at school. Ta again. Keep Reviewing!!!

**Luv**** y'all v much(as long as you keep reviewing) ****J******

**MiRoRmInX** ****


	5. Tears in Heaven

**Author: MiRoRmInX**

Hey fellas, long time no write. Sorry I was being lazy again (and ,honestly, I've suddenly got a hell of a lot of homework). This chapter is a little bit of an interim from writing Will-surely you guys are getting sick of hearing about Will?. It's supposed to be a bit of a tearjerker but I suck at writing sad…especially in character (you'll see later on what I mean) so tell me in your reviews if you caught the 'sad train' with me or if it just went 'woosh'. Hint: I was listening to Eric Clapton when I wrote this (hence the title) so maybe that would help you get into the mood? Or maybe I'm just a freak and you can ignore everything I say; the more reliable option.

Anyway (bugger I'm blabbing again) I'll shut up and you can read and then you can _review_...hint, hint, nudge, nudge.

**Chapter Five: Tears in Heaven**

Jack was still laughing when he got back to his cell from his meeting with Norrington. The guards who were 'escorting' him were most definitely shooting each other looks behind his back but for some strange reason, he didn't care. Back on the Pearl, any man of his crew would have been locked in the brig or set to sweeping the decks for a few days if they dared question his competency. Of course, on the one hand, Jack wasn't on the Pearl and at the moment these soldiers ranked higher than any man of his crew including him, and secondly, Jack was losing hope about his rescue so he didn't care about anything anymore.

More often than not, Jack's usually sparkling hazel eyes and cheeky grin were absent. In their stead was the hopeless look that often affected prisoners who were resigned to their fate. Of course Jack wouldn't be hung before the Governor had seen him but he knew that wouldn't be long, once Governor Swann knew he was here, he would most certainly drop everything to finally rid Port Royal of its pain in the rearside.

Jack was pushed into his cell and he sat dejectedly against the wall as the door clanged shut. He flinched as he heard the squeak of the key in its lock. Any number of insolent phrases came to mind to remind the soldiers about their flaws but they all faded as he turned into himself, an increasingly common habit of late.

His dreams were all of escape lately, mainly of Will coming to his rescue with his aforementioned-rearside-kicking wife. They would sneak into the garrison late at night and release him from his cage and they would fight their way back out to the port where the Pearl would be waiting for him. Jack knew that there was no chance of this happening; the boy Turner had a wild imagination but only he could think up a grand escape such as that.

He used to believe also he could rely on Ana Maria or Gibbs to come to his rescue but he had come to the conclusion that, although they were loyal, they would never pass up the opportunity of getting a beauty of a ship at little cost to themselves. That 'beauty of a ship' being Jack's one and only love; the Black Pearl. She was his only reason to live now. That was what kept him imagining, thinking, dreaming and wishing for escape…only to see his ship again, even if it were sailing into the horizon, her black sails billowing and the round hull outlined by the setting sun.

Jack knew he was only being foolish but as his thoughts grew darker and he lost all hope, he came to realize that he had never truly loved. Yes, he had slept with, gambled with, fondled, dreamt about and , on the rare occasion, fought with, many a woman…but he had never truly loved or been loved. An overwhelming feeling of jealousy and sadness flooded Jack even as he heard the guards calling to each other as they changed shifts.

_Right, half an hour till sunset, _thought Jack, _another hour and the boy will come for me. And __Elizabeth__, ye mustn't forget __Elizabeth__. They'll enter down the end of the corridor, Will can take on the guards while __Elizabeth__ comes and lets me out. Then we'll all run out and I'll leave them to go to the __Pearl__ where AnaMaria and the rest will be waiting for me; loyal to the last._ These were Jack's last thoughts and they carried on like this, even as sleep claimed him and his kohl-rimmed eyes finally closed.

…………..A few hours later…………

Jack was startled awake by a persistent tapping on his shoulder. "Jack, damn ye, wake up man! We've come for ye. It's Gibbs sir and AnaMaria. Although it's frightful bad luck to keep company with a woman on this sort of journey, she wouldn't be swayed so I brought her along. We've come to rescue ye now wake up and help us move this damned heavy load. Never knew soldier could weigh so bleedin' much."

Jack was fully awake now and as his eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light, he realized there were two, no three looming figures in his cell, one being supported by the others. He blinked and as his eyes focused again, he realized it was indeed Gibbs and AnaMaria come for him, though why in hell they were supporting a redcoat he couldn't guess. All he could think of was the Pearl.

AnaMaria almost laughed when she saw the look on Jack's face as he woke up and realized who was standing there. They would have a good laugh over the bottle of rum later on once they were back on the Pearl but for now, AnaMaria could hear shouts as the other guards realized one of their number was missing from his post. She felt again to check all her daggers were in place before handing Jack her sword; his of course had been taken along with all of his belongings when he had been jailed.

At the sight of the well-handled hilt of a sword, Jack seemed to come alive and a strong hand grasped the sword and AnaMaria pulled him up from his position against the cell wall. He flashed her a quick grin before turning to face the open cell door where she could hear sounds of approaching soldiers. Gibbs drew up beside her, pistol and sword drawn at the ready, finished with his business in the corner with an unconscious guard. They exchanged a look and AnaMaria saw that battle light come into Gibbs' eye as he too turned to face the open door.

AnaMaria lifted her chin and followed her captain out into the dark corridor as they charged into the oncoming soldiers-seven at least all with swords and muskets at the ready. All other surroundings faded as AnaMaria came upon her first victim. A quick thrust from her sleeve and the first one was down…_so it has begun, _thought AnaMaria. She stepped over the groaning soldier only to have the wind knocked out of her as she was slammed against the door. Jack was struggling with two soldiers as one held an elbow to his throat and the other attempted to disarm him with their musket. Jack was bravely parrying with AnaMaria's sword while attempting to push off his rather squashed comrade.

AnaMaria reached into the neck of her boot and with a flick of her wrist, one of Jack's assailants was down. Sparrow turned and with a brilliant smile said, "ta, very much deary. I must say you're handy in  tight spot! Where did you learn to throw daggers like that?"

AnaMaria almost laughed again at his casual tone but the sound faded in her throat as she saw the wrestling forms on the floor, a good distance away. Gibbs was having more trouble with another redcoat, a grisly man, easily fifty years old. This man had Gibbs pinned against the flagstones even as Gibbs slashed vainly with his free hand, in which he held one of AnaMaria's daggers. Gibbs gasped and Jack darted over to wrest the redcoat off him but not before the other man's dagger had done its damage.

A flower of red bloomed on Gibbs' shirt and as his captain knelt next to him and grasped the limp hand. "come on Gibbs ye scabberous dog…get up we gotta get us back to the Pearl before more of bloody Norrinton's men come for me. Come now man, you get up now and I swear on pain of death that you will get all the rum you want for as long as you or I shall live. How does that sound?"

Gibbs smiled feebly, a weak wobble of a smile and AnaMaria had to lean close over Jack's shoulder to hear what the man was saying. "I'd be glad to take ye up on the offer Cap'n don't doubt it. It's just I don't think I can get up Jack see? I'm too old…you go now leave me here. You young'uns scuttle off to the Pearl. I'll just take a little nap and when I wake up I won't even remember what happened this night aye? I don't care about the rum, I have just one last request."

Jack tightened his grip and leant forward. A desperate note came into his voice as he said, "anything Gibbs anything at all. Now you sure you don't want the rum? It's a great deal..I'll throw ye the new flask free of harge do we 'ave an accord?" Gibbs laughed again and AnaMaria saw blood peek out from the corner of his mouth. "Nay Jack I'll be damned thinkin' of rum to the last. Nay, nay I just wondered if ye could give me the proper send off an all. Send me spirit down to Davy Jones' locker even if ye can't send me body aye? And one other thing; I've been waiting to tell ye this for a long time now…son, yer father, he was…"

The old pirates body went limp and Gibbs never got to finish his sentence as the sweet release of death came. Jack swore as he realized he was never going to hear his old comrade's last words. AnaMaria placed a hand on his shoulder and the answering trembling surprised her more than anything. "Captain? We should be going now. I think I hear some more soldiers coming down the stairs."

Captain Jack Sparrow tensed, wiped her hand off his shoulder, turned and strode off down the corridor in the opposite direction to the sounds, all the while never showing his face or making a sound. _Imagine that, the Captain crying. Never would I have thought I'd see Captain Sparrow with tears on his face. _AnaMaria took one last look at Gibbs' relaxed body before striding off in the path of her captain…into the shadow…to the Pearl…to heaven.

Wow. How's that for a long chapter!!! Hope you had a lump in your throat by the end of that chapter…if not well too bad you just aren't accepting the spiritual atmosphere of the story oui? D'accord? Now it's your turn to review…I took the time to write the bloody sad story so you can take the time to review the bloody sad story.

Ta very much dearies…MiRoRmInX


	6. Unconditional Love

**Author: **MiRoRmInX                          

Hey guys long time no write. Thanks to the THREE of you who reviewed!!! Man that's pitiful. I'm starting to think there ain't any people even reading and not reviewing!! So to all of you possibly-non-existent people who read and don't review…please do. I'll give you..a..aa..aa umm well I don't know what I'll give you but it'll be good. Anyway here's my next chap…hope its better than the last one. Most of you fellas have sed you want to go back to Will and then there's the others who wanna know more about Jack and Gibbs rather special relationship..well you'll just have to wait. I ain't finishing that part of the story till almost da end lol. Anyway, shut up me….here goes….enjoy.

**Dangerous Temptations: Chapter Six **(wow...I'm slow)

**Unconditional Love**

**"**Will's out there somewhere I'm sure of it. He's not late and he's not dead father, he's lost I can feel it. Please we have to help him."

"Allright Elizabeth. I will send Commodore Norrington and some men out to search for him does that satisfy you? Really Elizabeth I'm sure he's fine..he probably had a late client who wanted some _tool _made before tomorrow. That's the trouble with marrying a blacksmith you know, my dear, they can be totally unreliable. Yes some can be lovely chaps but really…a blacksmith? It's just not right."

"Father, surely you're not trying to persuade me to marry Norrington after all this? Will saved my life. Albeit after me saving his and everyone else's but he still saved my life. And as for the _unreliable _part, Will swore he would never leave me. And you really think being married to a soldier.."

" He's a Commodore Elizabeth, surely that counts for something?"

"Oh, Commodore, soldier, sailor, there all the same, the _Commodore _just happens to have more brocade. He looks quite tacky actually."

"The Commodore looks quite splendid in his uniform Elizabeth. It is a fitting symbol of his authority. He earned it just like he earned the right to ask your hand in marriage. Unlike your Master Turner who stole it. If it was done properly as they do in courts in London, Norrington would have most definitely been judged the better man and won your hand in marriage."

"Yes. That's all well and good but father we aren't in London are we? We are in Port Royal and you are the Governor, I am the Governor's daughter. We are the authority in the _town _and I wanted to marry Will and that's that. Anyway, I don't love Norrington. I barely like him."

Governor Swan gasped, "Elizabeth! That's a horrible thing to say about the man who saved your life!"

"Oh come off it father, _he's _old enough to be my father! At least Will is my age."

"Well, if you prefer younger men, then perhaps the lovely lieutenant, Welling. _Sir _Thomas Welling; is he more to your fancy? Dear daughter?"

Governor Swann smiled sardonically at his gaping daughter as a liveried servant opened the door for the one and only, Thomas Welling.

Elizabeth glanced at the door but it closed as she watched. Her shoulders slumped as she realized she was trapped. Her father had set her up, with the one man he knew she despised.

Welling bowed formally to the Governor and then to Elizabeth. His thin lipped smile disgusted her, his tight crème pants disgusted her, she loathed his greasy black hair and his stupid blue ribbon that held it back. Everything about this man was wrong. Oh yes of course, that was because he was Norrington's son.

Nobody was supposed to know but, according to the town's gossip, Miss Cecila Brown, in a night of drunken passion, Norrington had got an orphaned slave pregnant. All this had happened before the _Commodore _came to Port Royal and nobody knew how Cecila found out but she insisted it was true and the sleazy Welling didn't deny it so the town believed her. Elizabeth of course would be forbidden to talk about it with Norrington himself, as was the rest of Port Royal, that was just too rude, but there was no saying what kind of tales were told inside the privacy of people's homes and the gossip-filled taverns on the port.

"Good day Miss Elizabeth. How pleasant to see you. I was unaware of your husband's absence. Do you not travel to visit him every noontime in summer? Or was he travelling to meet you this fine day?" Elizabeth shivered as she heard him talk of her and Will's daily meetings. How did he know Will wasn't here? Was he the one who had taken Will?

"Yes, ah my _husband," _Welling's smile faltered at this but it soon regained its cheesy quality, "is occupied at the moment. He has a client who wished to have an appliance made before the day was over so my dear _husband _selflessly stayed after the rest of the shop had closed and is still working on this necessary assignment. Don't worry yourself for me though my dear sir, I'm sure he shall be home for me soon. He would not leave me alone with such perfidious men rumoured to be abroad lately."

Welling's smile enlarged at the word _perfidious_ but Elizabeth had the uncanny feeling, Welling was not amused. _Yeah, you better be worried you two-faced, cheating scumbag; I'm onto you, _Elizabeth smiled inwardly, she couldn't wait to tell Will of her meeting with the double-crossing Welling. Her smile faded at that thought, _Will, where are you? I need you._

"Yes, my dear sir, I have called you here to speak of some rather important business the Commodore informed me of. Now if you would just sit down….Elizabeth, can we help you?"

Elizabeth started as she realised she had missed her cue. She recognised the secretive tone in her father's voice as she turned to leave the room, he was keeping something from her and he was doing it deliberately. She planned to find out what it was. But first she had to find her misplaced husband…

A few minutes later…

"But Miss Elizabeth, you can't go out in this weather, you'll catch your death of a cold. It's not good for a woman in your condition to go out in such weather. It may be sunny and feel like summer, but as my ma used t' say, _if you go out on such a day, you won't be feeling gay. _And believe you me miss, my ma was always right. She told us that after Billy from down th'town went out on a summer day, much like this one. It was blowing a gale but he said it was so warm inside it would feel warm outside and he would last to the shops. He never came back."

Elizabeth laughed. Her maid had been her friend since Elizabeth was old enough to know what a friend was. Although Nessy's mother had always said some wise things, Elizabeth had never heard such a story as this before.

Nessy stood before her, plump and doll faced, she was the beauty of the slave society in the Governor's household. She was intelligent and kind and Elizabeth loved her like a mother. Indeed she had been part of her life longer than she could remember, longer than her mother. She had chubby arms and these were set firmly on her hips as she stood blocking Elizabeth's exit. She smiled at Elizabeth's smile and swayed a little as she reached for Elizabeth's hand to lead her back into the room. _Swayed a little_. Elizabeth clicked just as Nessy fell face forward onto the wooden floor of her bedroom.

Acting quickly, Elizabeth, ran past and called for help down the hall. Several liveried servants came racing up the stairwell and immediately fell to the task of moving the lifeless maid onto Elizabeth's bed. Another servant ran to the kitchen to fetch water and this was splashed on Nessy's face to revive her.

Elizabeth turned to see her father striding down the hall having dismissed Welling back to the garrison. He had evidently noticed the fuss coming from his daughter's room and was coming to see what the matter was. Elizabeth groaned inwardly, _now I'll never be able to get out. Not before nightfall at least. Oh Will. Hold on, I'm coming for you._

Later that night Elizabeth lay in bed, pondering the evenings events. Nessy had been put to bed, and as far as Elizabeth aware, hadn't yet revived herself. She also hadn't been diagnosed. The Governor suspected she was just drunk but Elizabeth agreed with the doctor. Doctor Brown, Miss Cecila's father, suspected poisoning but he was not sure. Elizabeth had been thinking over their last conversation trying to remember Nessy's behaviour to see if there was anything suspicious about what she said or did.

Flashback 

_"But, Miss Elizabeth you can't go out in this weather_. _You'll catch your death of a cold. It's not good for a woman in your condition to go out in such weather…"_

__

Elizabeth sat up so quickly she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. She put a hand to her head but didn't sit back down. _A woman in your condition.__ A woman in your condition. A woman in your condition._

Whatever did she mean?

Swinging her feet over the edge of her four poster bed, Elizabeth slipped her feet into her night shoes (slippers) and wrapped her sheer nightdress around her shoulders before opening the door and leaving her bedroom. Her snoring 'sentry' didn't even notice her passing. She tiptoed down the curving stairs and into the servants quarters. A few men were still up playing cards and several woman sitting on bunks or on the floor mending odd pieces of apparel.

These servants had all been her friends when she had first come here from England but, now that she was older and married, they had to officially recognise her as their mistress. Their genuflection made her feel uncomfortable but she smiled graciously in response, inwardly berating herself for her snobbishness. At the end of the room, on a tiny cot lay Nessy. Still and quiet, but awake. Her eyes crinkled as she recognised Elizabeth sitting on the bunk next to her. A few quiet words were spoken in greeting and then Elizabeth got into her interrogation.

"Nessy, before you…collapsed..you were saying how it wasn't right for me to go out in this weather. What did you mean? Surely it would do a healthy woman of my age no harm to go and have a bit of fresh air?"

Nessy snorted and smiled as she responded; "yes well miss, before my…collapse, I wasn't quite thinking straight, you know? Now that whole story I told you about me ma and what she said to me about these types of days…that was a load of crap." Nessy froze, realising she had just swore in front of her mistress and the Governor's daughter. "Begging your pardon miss, it just came out! I'm terrible sorry miss, I'm not feeling all myself today, please excuse"

Elizabeth laughed aloud and a few of the servants glanced at her but she waved their looks away and turned back to Nessy.

"No, no Nessy it's quite all right. I assure you I've heard far worse on the Black Pearl and in the company of pirates. Just don't say it in front of me father, ye wee ."

Nessy gasped at her mistress' accent and the language that came out of her mouth. Elizabeth smiled again but motioned her to go on so Nessy continued with her explanation.

"So uhh…yes, the story was not quite the truth, but what I said before that, came out of pure experience. My sister was in the same condition as you are now and she got a terrible cold from going to see her husband one day. We lost the baby but fortunately babies run in the family and she's now got six mouths to feed. Yes, her and Joseph are breeders they are. And I'm sure you and Mister Turner will be too one day. If it's not too bold to say."

Elizabeth sat back as her mind processed what Nessy was saying. "So what point are you trying to make here Nessy? What do you mean the same condition that I'm in? What condition?"

Nessy looked confused. Then realization bloomed across her face quick to be replaced by amusement.

"You think I haven't noticed miss? Me being your maid for…well, as long as you or I can remember! Since you were yay-high I cared for you," Nessy motioned to a height not even a meter above the ground, "I've learnt to notice such things, working for you mam before you and then she passed away so I was passed onto you. A maid's got to be careful about such matters, never know what to expect with a pretty young thing such as yourself miss Elizabeth, begging your pardon for saying so."

Elizabeth smiled at the compliment but it didn't last long. "Nessy I still don't see what you're talking about. What do you mean, _notice such things_? What things? Please just tell me?"

Nessy flattened her skirt before answering, "Miss Elizabeth you may be hiding it from someone and that ain't my business to know but you know jolly well you've missed your courses for the last three months. Remember I'm the one who does your cleaning and laundering miss. I do keep track of these things, you know, I've been doing it for longer than you. Perhaps you're hiding it perhaps you're not but I'm just telling you what I see, and I tell ye, you're pregnant Miss Elizabeth. Now if you'll be excusing me, you've had a very tiring day. You should be getting back to bed. Who let you out in the first place...Miss Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth signalled she was allright as she stood up ever so slowly. She placed one slender hand acoss her lower abdomen and then it hit her. She was…she was…_pregnant. _She was having Will's baby.

Elizabeth farewelled Nessy and slowly walked back up to her quarters. Her legs felt like lead but she didn't notice it with all the thoughts running through her head; _I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with Will's baby. I'm having a baby. I'm going to have a baby. I'm going to…_The thought was cut off as Elizabeth fainted, out cold on the floor, in front of her father. The Governor stepped back from looking into Elizabeth's room and almost fell as his feet met with Elizabeth's ribcage. He turned around and immediately there was a flurry of action as the Governor's servants noticed his daughter lying on the floor. Elizabeth was lifted and carried into her bed much as they had done with her lady in waiting a few hours before.

Once Elizabeth had been attended to and a new guard posted beside her bed, the Governor quietly left, the door clicking shut behind him. Elizabeth lay still, her features relaxed, as she dreamed of children and motherhood and clothing and Will. Always of Will. But who shouldn't think of their husband in such a _condition _as hers_._

Now if that wasna long chapter I don't know what is…for me I mean. Cos I have seen some p.r.e.t.t.y long chapters. Anyway, that was a nice twist wasnit? I ummm…ummm…yea had something to tell but its sooo totally gone aye. Oh I'm weird. Anyway…Hope you liked it, soz it took so long, I need to work on my self motivation skills. Oh also by the way. I'm looking for a beta…I'm in the market as it were! LOL WHO'S A FREAK???!!! MMMMEEEE!!! Yea so anyway, totally over that but yea anyone interested? Tell me in your reviews.

Toodles, Luv,

MiRoRmInX

My invisible friend thinks you have serious mental problems…


	7. Midnight Encounters

 Author: MiRoRmInX 

Hey dudes…sorry for the long time no write. Feel free too blame it on three factors; (1)I'm lazy (2)I write this on my older sistas laptop so it depends if she'll let me use it or not and (3)I can never remember what I wrote in the last chapter or whenever and I can never be stuffed going to find out so that leaves me pretty much incapable of writing a new chapter continuing on. So I've finally managed to read up on my last Will chapter-oh and a fourth blame: I watch too much tv…And a fifth one…I spend too much time reading other people's stories snooping for ideas..so yea its all their fault. Anyway, I've read up on Will and Jack''s positions. By the way, for those of you wanting to know what Gibbs had to say about Jack's father..I'm not telling you..well not until the end anyway. Read on for more on Will…(and Jack and AnaMaria)…

AND THEN REVIEW!!!

Dangerous Temptations: Chapter Seven 

**Midnight**** Encounters**

Jiad sat back and regarded Will. Will could almost hear the big Scots mind churning as he thought about Will's accusation.

"Nay boy, that isn't right. How could I be misinformed? Ye are Bill Turner's boy are ye not? It was him who told me all about ye and gave me a vague idea of what ye'd  look like if I was to find ye. Here ye are. Bootstrap's son, looking like him to the hair and yer telling me I've been _misinformed_?"

Will shifted uneasily as he caught the edge in MacTavish's voice. This was not going as Will had hoped. Will just wanted to get out. _Never was  one for confrontation…just like the Governor told __Elizabeth__, I'm a coward. And a fool. I'm not even supposed to be here! I'm supposed to be at home with my wife, listening to _her_ plans for Jack's rescue. Not in some gloomy cave with a man who doesn't know me._

MacTavish watched Will with narrowed eyes. The sense of unease between the two men climaxed and was broken by a shout from the outer room. Will swung around, even as Jiad raced out into the main cave through the now swinging 'door'. Will glanced, amazed, back at the now empty 'throne' where MacTavish had sat, just a few moments before. _How did he do that? _Thought Will.

Will turned back and caught a glimpse of a red and white coat even as the huge figure smashed into him. The momentum carried Will back onto Jiad's vacated throne. He felt the breath leave him as the soldier settled on top of him; unconscious. Will groaned as he heaved the heavy man off of him and stepped out of the seat.

Kneeling down, Will saw the huge bruise on the man's face. Even now, the swelling distorted his features. Will's mouth firmed and he stood, taking the man's sword and pistol as he rose. But not in time. Will grimaced as he felt the point of a sword beneath his right lobe. With head tilted, he straightened and turned to face his would-be rescuer. Sir Thomas Welling.

Smiling sardonically, the lieutenant signalled for two uninjured redcoats to circle Will and bind his hands, removing the sword and pistol as they did so. The sword point never left his neck.

"Well, Mister Turner. What have we been doing? The Commodore always said you were one for rash action. I'm surprised you didn't join in the skuffle sooner. But I see you were rather occupied yourself," Welling glanced at the unconscious soldier sprawled on the stone floor and then back at Will, "so, Turner, consorting with thieves is it now? I was under the impression pirates were your company of choice? Though I do suppose they could be classed as much the same thing could they not, Turner?"

Will felt the sword's pressure strengthen as Welling gazed at him coolly. He gritted his teeth and returned the smile as best he could. Welling's face darkened and, at a single flick of an eye, the two burly redcoats had grasped Will and he was being dragged out of the room into the main cave. He expected to see struggling men held by redcoats, but the cave was empty.

A leaf of parchment flew across the floor in front of Will's scuffed boots as he was guided through the cave entrance…this time not blindfolded. Will couldn't see anything of use anyway.

Will heard Welling call out somewhere far down the winding tunnel, even as he was taken out into the blinding daylight to join MacTavish and his motley crew; "Enjoy the ride back to the fort Mr. Turner. Don't worry about myself, I'll catch up, just got to tie a few ends together."

A snide laugh echoed down the tunnel as Will moved away from the entrance. The dumber looking guard guffawed and Will turned his head to look at the soldier. "What _are _you laughing at? That wasn't funny! How can you find that funny?"

The holder of the other arm jabbed him with his elbow and Will grimaced. "Shut up you, Jo can laugh at who he wantsta laugh at ye got it?"

"Yes, understood. Master Jo, I apologise for my grave insult made to your spirit. Please accept my act of contrition and my assurances it will never happen again."

The defensive guard blinked silently at Will and Will smiled cheerily at him. Will almost laughed as he heard soldier Jo muttering to himself; "hehehehe, tie ends together. Ends together. So funny. Funny together ends."

_And here was silly old me thinking Jo was merely a brainless oaf. How wrong I was. _Will chuckled as he was put into the back of the jail carriage. He caught Jiad's worried look and Will winked at him, assuring the Scot of his wellbeing. He had a plan.

"Jack? Jack, it wasn't your fault. Gibbs knew it was his time as we were coming to get you. He had a hunch that this fight was going to be his last. He told me. I know he never warmed to me but he trusted me enough to tell me that. Allright? Jack, Gibbs wanted to do this for you. It wasn't your fault."

AnaMaria sighed as Jack turned away from her and looked around the corner of the wall again. They had managed to get to this dark alley through a series of back streets. Jack had never bragged about his skills as a navigator but everyone knew he had the senses and instincts of a homing pigeon. Better.

AnaMaria eyed his dark locks adorned with tacky beads and bones. She knew he was thinking out a plan to get from this alleyway back to his ship, but for some reason, her feminine instincts told her he needed to be assured of his forgiveness first.

Jack did not kill out of cold blood, he killed where it was necessary. He had lost men before. God knew how many raids he had done; the Pearl was bound to take her fair share of losses, no matter how lucky her captain. But none as precious as Gibbs. Gibbs had known Jack since he had first acquired the Black Pearl. But that was a story only Jack himself could tell. Now that Gibbs was dead. Along with his precious information about Jack's father.

Many had rumoured Jack's father was a pirate, some said he was just an obscure fisherman living on some obscure island. Many thought he was a famous man with royal relations, trying to run away from his past.

AnaMaria snorted at that last one. Jack's father..royal?! She almost laughed outright. Jack waved his hand to signal the all-clear but as he stepped out onto the moonlit street, AnaMaria grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly back into the alleyway, turning him as she did. She pulled Jack in close to her and leaned forward. Jack instinctively leaned forward until he realised who it was and he pulled away.

"AnaMaria, love, I love ye, but not in that way! Yer me crew member. As the once great Commondore Norrington would have said…this is not the time for rash action. As I would say, not the opportune moment. Savvy? Sorry love."

Jack winked at her and even as she attempted to stop him, saying, "but Jack, I wasn't…" he completed his step out into the street and started swaggering over to the other side. Anyone in Tortuga wouldn't have given a rat's ass about a wobbling man in ragged clothes (but a very comfy looking tri-cornered hat) but this was not so common a site in the upper class areas of Port Royal.

AnaMaria rushed across the rode and grabbed Jack's arm, causing him to speed up and they both raced into the bushes on the other side of the road. AnaMaria tripped on an outstanding root and fell, taking her captain with her.

Jack landed on top of AnaMaria with an 'oomph' and, after recovering his breath, pushed himself up on his elbows to look down on her with a cheeky grin.

"Now love, really, if ye want me that bad, ye could just say so. I've got nothing against ye, truly, and I'm so used to being sought after by the women that, ye know…it all gets a bit too much, but I suppose I'm always up for a bit of a tumble in the bushes if that's what ye really feel like. After all what kind of a man or a captain would I be if I didn't listen to the needs of a woman and fellow crew member? Aye?"

Jack twisted in time to dodge the caramel hand that swung his way. A slender finger came up in front of his nose and he had trouble not going crosseyed while focussing on it. AnaMaria hissed at him; "Never was I trying to…to….molest you," the word was spat from AnaMaria's firm mouth in her anger; "It was you. You setup all the little collisions etc. After all, was it not you who _stole my boat_?"

Jack shuddered at the venom in those words and his mind cast back to the sunny day when he had discovered AnaMaria in his lineup of crew to sail the _Interceptor_. A beautiful ship. Shame it was blown to smithereens. Gibbs had chosen that crew well, they all remained faithful to him, even Cotton's damned parrot.

Gibbs. The thought of his lost comrade sobered Jack immediately and he rolled of the annoyed piratess to lie next to her staring up at the night sky. Many a journey had been surrendered to those stars, when Jack's compass didn't work.

"Fate is a fickle friend," muttered Jack. It was one of the many quotes he had learnt from Gibbs after the rest of Tortuga learnt of Jack's mutiny, when the victim himself returned to the barren island.

AnaMaria turned to Jack, "what did you say cap'n?"

"Oh, nothing. Its just I was wondering…WHEN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU PLANNING ON GETTING UP AND GETTING ME BACK TO MY SHIP?"

AnaMaria jumped to her feet, grabbed her captain's outstretched hands and in a single bound, was off, dashing through the dark shrubbery framing the isolated road. Jack sighed to himself before setting his tri-cornered hat firmly on his head and following the path of destruction left by his erstwhile companion.

"Running. Why do we have to run? I hate running. After I get back on my ship, I'm never gonna leave that blasted ship for anything, let alone a bloody jog around a bloody island to save my own neck. I hate running…"

Jack continued grumbling as he shuffled off into the night. Back to port and back to his ship…eventually.

The ride back to town was a bumpy, silent one. Many of the men were staring openly at Will with accusing eyes. He tried not to make eye contact but, when conversation could no longer be ignored, he leant over to Jiad, sitting across from him.

"Tell your men that it wasn't me who called the redcoats on them. I'm not to blame here. It's that bloody weasel-Welling. I assure you, I'd like to know how he found your 'humble abode' as much as you do."

Jiad grunted in response but Will got no further answer.

_Was that a yes or a no? God, man, I need more than a bloody grunt in answer _thought Will as he heaved a sigh, _ bloody__ Scots._

The sunlight was fading quickly. Soon there would be no light on the road except for the lantern Will hoped the drivers had. Many a prison wagon had Will come across on his way home, trundling along with no lights, hoping their back country paths would keep them away from possible confrontation.

Will shifted to find a more comfortable position in the scratchy hay. He turned and caught sight of two shades running through the bush next to the road. The one in front remained hunched as it ran parallel with the front of the prison wagon. The follower, running slightly slower and with a certain tilt, however, turned to look at the passing wagon full of men. Will noticed the runner was wearing a long cloak and a tri-cornered hat. The man, as he appeared to be, reached a gap in the bushes and the two men, prisoner and pirate met eyes.

Simultaneously they both gasped.

"Jack." Said Will stiffening in surprise. Jiad and his men noticed the tension in Will's body and they all strained to look into the dark bushes.

Jack froze. AnaMaria, hearing him stop, turned and jogged back to her captain. Following the direction of his gaze, AnaMaria froze also. "Ah, Captain? Is that who I think it is?" Jack nodded slowly before straightening. He nodded again as though to confirm his agreement. "It is love. It's bloody Will."

AnaMaria groaned and had to run to catch up with Jack as he followed the wagon, his eyes never leaving Will's.

"Don't tell me we have to rescue _him_ as well sir. I can only manage to get _you _back to the ship. I don't care how bloody lucky ye are. I'm not takin' 'im home aswell."

Jack threw a grin and a shrug at her over his shoulder and AnaMaria vaguely heard him say the dreaded words; "I'm afraid we don't have much choice, love. He's a mate. And I won't leave another man to die."

"What are ye talking about? The boy won't die, he's got the bloody Governor on his side. And I'm sure Norrington and 'im have settl'd their differences by now."

Jack frowned at her, hands spread as he balanced himself on a fallen branch to see over the shrubbery. "It's not the bloody Governor I'm worried about. And I'm sure Norrington and Turner _have _settled their differences, but it's not Norrington I'm looking at aye?"

At the tone in Jack's voice, AnaMaria climbed up next to her captain and stretched to see over the leaves. A few metres away, riding behind the wagon and its prisoners was a man she had hoped never to see again, followed by his guard of four men. Lieutenant Thomas Welling.

Just as Jack began to move off in pursuit of his prey AnaMaria grabbed his arm and pulled him back again. "Jack, no. Not against Welling. Ye can have yer revenge some other time. Now ain't the time _or _the place to make such an undertaking. Wait till ye've got a few more men from the Pearl and then I'll gladly take on the whole bloody navy for yer revenge but not in such unfavourable conditions. I mean," AnaMaria quickly counted the men driving the wagon and Welling's men as well as the soldiers in front of the wagon and then the dishevelled men in the wagon, "nine fully armed _and mounted _men against twelve unarmed and us. Not the best odds Jack, ye know as well as I do, it's not safe."

Jack sighed in defeat. "That's something Gibbs would say. Always the pessimist that one. You two are always spoilin' my fun. But I suppose; you know I never thought I'd say this, but I suppose yer right love…But I can't leave Will to Welling! Who knows where that bastard is taking him? What if it's not just back to the fort?" Jack allowed desperation and concern to enter his voice. He felt AnaMaria's hand soften on his arm and smiled inwardly. _Any minute now and she'll relent._

Three…two…one…

The hand slid off Jack's arm and, before she could grab him again, he was off into the bushes, on the trail of his friend.

AnaMaria almost called out to Jack but then remembered where she was and who was out there. _What the hell is wrong with ye tonight woman? Advances on Jack, telling yer captain off, and now forgetting yer caution. Jack would have yer head for this, quartermaster or no. Then again, Jack is too bloody busy saving the world to notice your faults. Why is it always him that has the bloody __midnight__ encounters?!_

AnaMaria moaned as she loped off to find her captain. Why was it always him with the bloody midnight encounters indeed.

A/N: Finally I've got chapter seven up. Holy heck I'm going slow. Hope you liked it. A bit boring. I need to watch the movie again and catch up on my characters. My characterizations getting a bit rusty don't ya think? The Scots alright but Jack and AnaMaria..not so funny anymore. By the way in case you didn't notice the halfwit guard of Will's was modelled on the dude from Barbossa's crew, Ragetti? Or was it the other one? The one from _The Office_. Twigg? No that was the dude with the beanie aye. It's the one with the wooden eye who goes: "ow iss hot iss hot!!" Anyway, yea…did I do well? J

Please Review…(that's the button below for those of you who can't find it…lol)

**Ta very much to all of those who did read and review…MiRoRmInX**

**Reviewer's Thanks (there's not much point but oh well it looks cool!)**

****

**Darthelwig****:**Ah, one of my few faithful readers. Thanks for the review. Glad you like how I write Elizabeth. Glad you think I put nail-in-coffin-(so to speak) of Governor Swann (I think). Keep reading. Hope you liked this one too. (sorry; that was kinda short wasn't it?)

**Lizzy****:** Glad you like my stories. Yes wee Lizzy pregnant. I thought that would be an interesting twist. But now I've thought of another plotline that doesn't involve 'wee Lizzy' being pregnant till later so I'm stuffed! Lol oh the trials of being a writer. Not that it matters to anyone but me lol. Anyway, thanks for the great review, you provide some great constructive criticism and I love the way you quote from the chapter to help…wonderful ta very much deary.

**FalconWing****: **ta for the review hel. Hope you like this next one. I can't actually remember what you said (me having a memory like a sieve lol) but thanks for being a faithful reader and reviewer anyway. Lol like you wouldn't, you're so obsessed with fanfic lol!! Oh well, we love ya for it. Especially with the masterpieces you turn out!! Hehe anyway I'm blabbing so tell me to shut up.

**xKatx****: **Hey, thanks for the review. Did you review? Oh well, if you didn't review last chapter, I'll thank you for the chapter before or whenever k? Glad you like my story. I appreciate all the support I can get, considering there's so few of you lol. I can't remember what you said (cos I've been writing like all day, I swear its been ages) so I'll just do a general thanks very much, lol.

Now, I'm going away like, tomorrow, so I won't be updating for a while I don't think. Unless I can get hold of Dad's laptop for an hour or two lol unlikely. I don't think I'll be much longer than usual though lol. It's an advantage of taking AGES to update. And a disadvantage is having you guys pestering me in all of your reviews to 'update sooner', "please update soon', 'update again please!', 'keep writing, or else!'

And so on and so forth. sighs in exasperation

Right telling me to shut up now…thanks for reading my long, monotous and thoroughly boring chapter!!

Luv from me…**MiRoRmInX******


	8. Sinner's Reward

**Author : MiRoRmInX**

Hey dudettes (and dudes…do I have ne male readers? I don't think I do… oh well). Very inexpressibly sorry I haven't updated for SSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOO long…I didn't disregard your lovely little messages of hate if I didn't update soon but yes…run out of excuses…blushes I was…..ummm…I was…ah…I was too busy watching da best movie in the world… POTC of course!!! (that should appease u potc fanatics lol)Yea well that's not the truth…indeed if u had me on ur msn list u would realise I haven't evenbeen on da internet in like weeks. Right im babbling again tells other self to shut up so I better get on with it aye before I start getting dead fish and bombs in my mail (personal joke..dont ask). On with the worst story ever (me fishing for praise in ur reviews..which I will be getting millions of straight after this chapter!!!or else) (to quote numerous readers!!!)

**Dangerous Temptations: Chapter Eight**

**Sinner's Reward**

Elizabeth gasped as she sat up, sweaty and frightened as she recalled the horrifying scene she had just dreamed. The sound of swords clashing was still ringing in her ears. Hot tears ran down her face and Elizabeth clutched her unborn baby.

Like magic, the now recovered Nessy was instantly by Elizabeth's side. Of late Nessy had insisted upon sleeping on a cot alongside Elizbeth's great bed. She leant down and looked into Elizabeth's face, a worried frown being the prevalent expression.

"Miss Elizabeth? Are ye well Miss Elizabeth? I noticed ye fretting a moment ago…is it the baby? Do ye feel a twinge? Because that's a bad sign."

Elizabeth smiled weakly, " No, thank you Nessy, it's nothing to do with the baby. It was just a bad dream. I'm fine now..please don't keep yourself awake on my behalf."

Nessy flattened Elizabeth's crumpled sheets and sat down on it. She took Elizabeth's hand. "Now, now Miss Elizabeth, sometimes when ye have a bad dream tat wakes ye up its better to talk about it innit? Ye won't be able to go back to sleep otherwise. Come on, tell me what's happened."

Elizabeth sighed before beginning her story.

_Flashback to dream_

_The road she was walking down was unfamiliar to her but the smell of the sea was strong in the air and she instinctively knew she was still in Port Royal. She rounded a corner and found an intersection. Straight ahead, Elizabeth could see an open road that crested a hill in the distance and her heart told her the township-and safety- lay that way. And yet something pulled her down the darker path that twisted and turned for a hundred paces or more, before flattening out into a clearing._

_Off to her right, Elizabeth could see an opening in the hillside, what lay in wait for her in that darkness, she did not know, but she couldn't resist the pull of her dream._

_She ducked as she entered the tunnel and as she walked, she listened for any signs of habitation but only the sound of her own footsteps greeted her ears. She continued walking and eventually the path broadened and opened into a large chamber. A large empty chamber._

_She glanced around but saw no other entrances but the one she had just come through. All around was silence. A table lay overturned in the corner and a few lonely pieces of paper drifted across the floor propelled by some unseen current. _

_Directly in front of Elizabeth, she saw another opening in the rock face, partially disguised by a hanging fabric. She was inexorably drawn towards the opening, this time out of pure curiosity._

_Pulling back the curtain, Elizabeth's fingers brushed the cave wall and she staggered as she was blinded by a vision of a cart, a prison cart- she had seen many before; driving through the town full of convicts. She only caught a glimpse of the men in the cart before the vision passed but she instantly knew her husband was among them._

_Indeed even the connecting chamber she now found herself in smelt of Will. Her body almost felt lighter as it recognized the lingering traces of her husband. She knew now where her husband was; he was only slightly further along the road she had been traveling on before coming upon this cave._

_Elizabeth spun and ran out through the main cavern, through the tunnel and turned back onto the little road. Hiking up her skirts, Elizabeth allowed the adrenaline coursing through her body to take control as she ran full speed in pursuit of her love._

_After running for a full five minutes or more, Elizabeth had to stop to allow her unaccustomed body to recover as she breathed heavily by the side of the road. And just as well because, as soon as she commenced walking slowly along the path, she heard the thump of horse-steps and the jingle of armour. _

Oh thank goodness, _thought Elizabeth, _the king's guards will be happy to give me directions. They may even aid me if I'm in need of a few swords and guns.

_Elizabeth chuckled at her own jest and quickened her pace as she struggled over the hill to be greeted by a horrible sight. There, struggling up the next hill along was the prisoner cart she had seen in her vision and, she had been correct, her husband was among the men aboard. But the sight that quieted her ambition was the group of nine fully armed and mounted men, led by none other than the noble Thomas Welling._

_She sighed as she realized there was no getting rid of that villainous captain. Elizabeth stood there and watched as the prison wagon drew further and further away, taking her husband with it._

_Suddenly the wagon stopped and Elizabeth felt drawn towards it as she saw a commotion off to the left of the wagon. Two figures darted out from the bush bordering the road and jumped aboard the wagon._

_A loud neigh shattered the evening silence and Elizabeth clearly heard the sound of a horse as she watched the wagon tumble to the side, pouring its inhabitants onto the dirt road. The sound of the horse running became louder and she started as she focused on the figure galloping towards her. The wagon horse was coming towards _her

_She scrambled off the road in case any soldiers that came to fetch the horse sawing her standing there like the brainless dolt that she was. Her heart raced as she scurried through the bushes, as far away from the road side as possible._

_She pushed through a particularly thorny bush to find herself on a well trodden path. In the increasing darkness as evening turned to night, Elizabeth could make out two clear tracks on the smooth mud. Human tracks. Human boots._

_Standing up, Elizabeth's arm caught on the aforementioned thorny bush and she swore as she heard the distinct rip of fabric. Turning, she gingerly felt along her arm until she found the gash in her dress. It was one of her best._

_She attempted to push the fabric back into place but to no avail, she sighed and let the torn material fall._

_Picking up the hem of her skirts again, Elizabeth cursed the luck of her dream for putting her in her best dress and not a comfy versatile pair of breeches as the men wore. She followed the tracks and, after a few minutes heard the sound of a scuffle, up ahead. Slowing, Elizabeth pulled back the branches of the nearest bush and found that the tracks had led her straight to the wagon. Whoever had made those tracks had been following the wagon._

_She stood and had to hold an outstanding tree limb to stop herself from joining in the fight. She could barely make out figures as being soldier or prisoner. A few muffled shouts rang out in a language Elizabeth couldn't grasp and she squinted into the night as a man was drawn away from the bunch, a knife at his throat._

_The breath rushed out of her body as she realized it was Welling holding her husband as the fight went on around them. Another figure stepped away from the conflict, sword at the ready. He wore a long coat and a tri-cornered hat. It took a moment for Elizabeth to recognize the figure as being Jack._

_Jack said a few quiet words to Welling that Elizabeth couldn't make out but she definitely heard the snide laughter from Welling as he dragged his captive further from the melee._

_" No no Master Sparrow, that wouldn't do at all. Let him go? Why ever would I want to do that?"_

_Elizabeth strained as she heard her husband snarl; "You bastard Welling!"_

_Welling laughed harder at this. ""Me? A bastard? How right you are my dear boy! How fitting a term for me. Very astute of you dear."_

_Jack took a step forward and Welling copied, moving ever backwards. Jack straightened and turned his head to one side, away from Elizabeth, as though he were looking to see if anyone was there to overhear what he was about to say. He turned and looked, straight at her. She stiffened reflexively and Jack stilled. She knew he had seen her._

_Recovering quickly, Jack turned back to Welling. He leant forward conspiratorially and Elizabeth found herself mirroring him, eager to hear what he would say._

_"Now Welling, between you and me. I'd just like to let you in on a little secret. Well two secrets really. One; I don't much like what yer doing to me friend there aye? And if somethin' don't sit right wi'me I'll set it right howsever I can ye hear?"_

_Welling laughed nervously, "Threats Jack? Surely you don't think you are actually frightening me?"_

_Jack made a gesture and Welling hushed while the fighting ahead of him continued unabated. _

_"Nay Welling I don't think I'm frightening ye but I'm glad yer man enough to admit it yer a little nervous aye. Now no more chatter," Welling sputtered as he recognized the blatant insult in Jack's words; "I haven told ye me second secret yet. Now here it is…my name is not Master Sparrow."_

_Welling drew away and looked at Jack askance, "It isn't?" He asked stupidly._

_Jack chuckled softly, "nay boy it's not. I am not Master Sparrow. My name…is…" Elizabeth waited with bated breath as Jack readied himself._

_"_CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW_" and with that, Jack charged Welling. His sword met the captain's in mid air and a loud clang rang out over the sound of the brawl that raged on behind. They drew away and this time Welling attacked, keeping a firm hold of her husband at the same time. Jack parried skillfully, drawing Welling's blade down and with a quick thrust, stabbed him in the ribs. _

_Welling gasped as though severely winded but no blood seeped through the hole in his jacket so the fight continued. Welling glared at Jack as he danced, and jabbed, danced and jabbed, using the captain's useless arm to his advantage._

_Finally Welling stood back as though finally giving up. Jack straightened but, ever the cautious one, kept his sword at his side. Welling looked him straight in the eye and said, " Jack, I know I' m beat with this captive of mine. It's just an unfair fight. I could kill you in a fair fight so here's what I'll do."_

_Elizabeth almost cried out and revealed her position as Welling whipped his knife across Will's neck and shoved him onto the ground beside him before charging Jack. The stunned pirate took a moment to react to his attacker and had to force the man away from him so he could get his sword up in between him and his assailant. The two men warily circled each other and Elizabeth could see it was going to be a hard fight._

_She looked back to where her husband had lain on the side of the road but could see no sign of him. She looked frantically but there was no indication as to where he had gone. Scrambling up the path, she saw a large rift in the mud, drag marks. He had dragged himself off the road and into the bush. And now it was up to her to find him._

_Flashback finish_

"So you never found him in your dream?" Asked Nessy, who had now lit Elizabeth's oil lamp on her bedside table.

"No," said Elizabeth, "but I don't think it was a dreram either. I think it was a vision. Telling me where he was and now I have that knowledge, I'm going to find him."

Nessy grasped Elizabeth's hand. "Nay Miss Elizabeth, you cannot go out at this time Why it's midnight at least! Imagine what kind of scoundrels are hanging round the streets at this time! Nay miss, we'll tell yer father of it in the morning and I'm sure he'll be glad to send out men to find yer husband."

Elizabeth pulled her hand out the maid's grasp and pushed back her sheets. " No Nessy, I cannot wait till morning. Who knows, Welling could have found him by then. He could be dead by then!"

Elizabeth sat again as a wave of grief and anxiety washed over her, grief for her unborn baby and anxiety for its lost father.

Nessy watched Elizabeth with a sympathetic look on her plump face. "Come Miss Elizabeth.I'll pop down to the kitchens and fix ye a nice hot drink that'll sooth yer worries and send ye straight back to sleep alright? The morning'll be here before ye know it."

The kindly woman withdrew from the room, closing the door softly behind her so as not to wake the household. She slowly padded down the stairs, making not a creak in her descent. Meanwhile, up in the bedroom, Elizabeth rushed around, changing into an old pair of pants she had stolen from her husband and fluffing up her bed to cover her escape.

Pulling on a pair of scuffed boots, also stolen from aforementioned husband, Elizabeth crept out of her room, taking care not to step on the creaky floorboards. She slipped into the neighbouring room and waited until she heard her maid reenter the bedroom before slipping out and making her escape through the kitchens and out the back door. She raced away into the night to save her husband while chaos erupted in the Governor's household behind her.

Will struggled to cover himself as pain exploded through his body with every movement. The thick branches shielded him well enough as he heard a pair of feet come towards him and stop. Hands rustled the branches directly above his head and Will froze, determined not to give himself away, despite the trouble he was having breathing quietly.

The roving hands passed over him and moved away and then there was silence. He tried to sit up, almost fainted, and lay back down. He found relaxing his neck eased the pain so he lay quietly and reflected on the day's events.

If his neck wasn't on fire and he didn't feel like he was about to die, Will would have laughed at the predicament he found himself in now. One minute he is going home to visit his beautiful wife on a beautiful day, and the next he is being taken to the secret hideout of a man who thinks he has inherited millions from his father! And now this, he has been almost killed by the man who is employed to protect Port Royal and its inhabitants!

Will strained to hear if the fight he has unwillingly been drawn away from still continued. Will would have loved to watch Jack beat Welling to a pulp but right now he had more pressing matters. Matters such as the blood he could feel seeping into the collar of his best shirt, it had been a gift from the Governor. One of the few signs of approval Will had ever received from his father in law.

Thinking of the Governor made Will think of Elizabeth. _Elizabeth, my love, can you hear me? I need you, now more than ever. Help me._

And with that, Will went limp as his mind stopped struggling and he fell into a deep sleep. A deep sleep unhindered by thoughts of his wife or his comrade.

The sun was just peeking over the hills as Jiad struggled through the bushes, and the remains of his gang straggled behind.

He used his sword to slash away a particularly bothersome branch. The bush parted to reveal an unwelcome sight. The large Scot bent and gently slapped the boy turner across the face. A groan came from the limp body and Jiad grunted as though pleased.

Dried blood stuck to Will's neck as the Scot hoisted him up from the ground and flung him across one shoulder like so many bags of potatoes.

A mutter passed through the the group behind him but Jiad cuffed the nearest talker and it was soon stifled. Shrugging to assume a better position for his limp passenger, Jiad strode off through the bushes. He talked to himself as the sun rose over the far hills and day came bright and glorious.

"God boy, what are we goin to do wi'ye. Ye must have angered that cap'n somethin' to hav' got yer neck done like that aye? We Scottish call that the Sinner's Reward we do. Aye ye got yerself a good little sinner's reward I think. It woulda made me da proud."

No reply came from Will's body and Jiad chuckled at his own jest even as he powered through the bushes away from the town, taking the unwilling blacksmith and his Sinner's Reward along with him.

The last man looked behind him even as the stone wall rolled shut, enclosing the MacTavish crew in the tunnel under the mountain. Off to find their own Sinner's Reward.

There we go…I finally finished it!! I find myself saying that after like every chapter! Maybe that means something…like maybe I should update faster! Lol I'm hopeless I know but oh well if you like the story you'll put up with it.

Thanks for reading, cant think of anything to say but yea…review please and I swear ill try and update faster k?!!

Luv MiRoRmInX


	9. Toxic Inhibitions

**Author: MiRoRmInX**

Hey y'all, I'm back! I been to Fiji and I swear I tried to write a second chapter the week before I went away but

I only just managed to finish chapter 8 aye! Lol I'm so slow. Tanks to the !3! people that have reviewed so far (seriously people I thought u were dedicated..obviously not sigh). And I hope I finish this chapter quicker than the last one. Lol nah I don't think I could ever break my record of-how long was it? 8 weeks? Or something along those lines anyway. Right I've jus taken an anti-itch tablet for all my damn mozzi bites so I better get this started before I fall asleep lol. (For those of u who didn't get that…anti-histamines make u VERY drowsy.)

ON WITH THE STORY!!

**Dangerous Temptations: Chapter Nine (**wow chapter nine…GO ME!!lol I'm insane)

**Toxic Inhibitions**

Jack parted the bush in front of him and squeezed through the gap, standing with one arm against the brush to allow AnaMaria through. As the piratess passed him, Jack felt his knees waver as she smiled at him. His head lightened at the scent of her…the scent of the sea and…woman.

These thoughts had been crowding his head ever since the other night when Ana Maria had rescued him and they had lost Gibbs. Now, two days later, Jack found himself subconsciously following Ana's movements, watching the way her curved figure was outlined by the moon in their night tramps.

On more than one occasion he had woken to find AnaMaria in his arms, her sleeping face barely an inch from his. But every occasion he had been able to resist the temptation. Every occasion, but this that is.

As the dark women passed him into the bush, Jack grabbed her arm, using it to spin her against him. With a slight 'oomph' sound, AnaMaria came into contact with Jack's solid chest, his arm automatically coming up to wrap protectively around her.

AnaMaria looked up at him, disgruntled surprise showing on every inch of her face.

_Dammit__ Jack, why did you have to go and do that? Every time she has been this close to you, you've stopped yourself. Now she ain't gonna trust you._

"Jack?" AnaMaria looked into his eyes and Jack felt himself drowning in his own reflection.

"AnaMaria," Jack gulped, "I need to talk to you."

A soft hand on his arm reassured the pirate captain, "What is it Jack? Tell me. Anything, I'll listen."

Jack disentangled himself from the woman's arms and moved away to a nearby tree. AnaMaria followed him loyally as Jack wrung his hands, preparing his speech. Coming up behind him, AnaMaria completely broke his train of thought by placing her slender hands on Jack's shoulders.

_She didn't jus' break my train of thought, you idiot, she picked it up and threw it into the sea, miles away._

Pulling away from the temptation again, Jack placed himself beside another tree, out of harm's way as he prepared to speak. Again, AnaMaria followed him, a concerned look on her beautiful face; "Jack, what's the matter with you? Is it somethin' I did? I was jus' trying to comfort you."

Jack shook his head, unable to speak as his emotions welled deep in his throat. He cleared his throat and began to speak…

"Ana, love, th-th-thag," Jack coughed again, embarrassed, as Ana stared on compassionately, " that night you rescued me…"

Ana nodded and automatically stepped closer to her captain. Jack mirrored her, moving in the opposite direction. "Aye Jack I remember well. You were pretty shook up."

Jack shook his head again, " No I wasn't. I mean, yes I was, but that's not what I was going to talk about."

"Well then cap'n spit it out! This ain' like you. You were ne'er one to mince words to get yer point across."

Jack stepped forward and grabbed Ana's arms,shaking her roughly. Ana gasped and Jack instantly released his tight hold on her. He went to touch her on the arm again but she drew back and his hand fell uselessly to his side.

Sighing, Jack turned and walked back to his 'safe spot' by the tree. Meeting Ana's eyes, Jack almost blurted out what he was dying to say but refrained when he saw the wary glint in the brown irises.

"I'm sorry Ana. I didn' mean to hurt ye. Truly love, I'm sorry. I suppose you think I'm going mad, grabbin' ye like that but ye won't let me get out what I'm trying to say. I got so many words bottled up, I think I'm gonna scream if I don't jus tell ye, savvy?"

Ana nodded slowly, her hand discreetly moving to her wrist where Jack knew she hid at least two of her trusted

daggers. Jack felt his heart shrink as he recognized her obvious sign of distrust.

"Aye Jack, I'll let ye say yer piece but then ye'll tell me where we're goin' and why we're goin' there? Deal?"

"Deal. I'd shake yer hand but I'm afraid ye might break something in order to stop me running away." Jack attempted a small chuckle at his lame jest but it died before escaping his lips. "Nay, Ana, I'll get straight to it. I wanted to tell ye that I… I think I…I think I love you."

Will's head felt as though it had been cut open when he finally opened his eyes a few hours after being picked up by Jiad. The big man's protruding shoulder was not the best form of transport through a hilly countryside.

Every step in the Scot's run was hell on his stomach, not to mention his head. He attempted to lift his head and get his bearings but his 'host' was moving too fast for Will to gain much from his surroundings other than that, it was damp, dark and bloody hilly.

Behind him, Will already knew, followed MacTavish's strange bunch of followers. The cruel looking faces stared back at him whenever his eyes drifted away from the speeding ground. It made Will nauseous to watch the passing shrubbery so the Polish thieves were his only acceptable scenery, due to their 'unmoving' qualities.

Will shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position, an impossible task in these circumstances. He almost squealed when he felt a sharp tap on his exposed buttocks, "Stop yer wriggling boy. Ye wan' ter walk? Fine by me, but right now, I don' think it be advisable for ye to be puttin' any stress on those dainty sticks of yers. I mean, how can ye call those legs man?! Their bleedin' toothpicks!"

Another stinging slap to Will's rear almost sent him catapulting over the big man's shoulder. Grabbing the nearest handhold, which unfortunately for Will was Jiad's leg, Will righted himself. Only to be ruthlessly tossed onto the ground like so many potatoes.

"Why thank you Master MacTavish for your accommodating attitude, and your incredibly hospitable shoulder. It was truly a wonderfully pleasant journey, now if you'd be so kind as to allow me to leave the camp and make my way back to my wife, I have an inkling she will be missing me after two days."

Will put a hand behind him to push himself up but found he couldn't move, due to the restraining hand on his shoulder. Looking up, Will found himself staring into two, perfectly serious, blue eyes. He felt a fluttering in his chest, a flutter of fear, as he was pushed firmly downwards into the earth by the two immense hands on his shoulders.

"Nay, son, I wasna jokin' when I said ye weren' fit for walkin'. Bloody hell, yer barely fit for talkin' let alone walking the 20 odd leagues back to that cozy home of yers."

Will felt the aforementioned fluttery heart drop, now as heavy as a brick.

"Nay, I think it be best if ye stick with me and me men for a wee while, we'll fix ye up right quick and then we'll escort ye back to yer woman in say a week or so, all stitched up and ready for some action, if ye see my meaning." With a conspiratorial wink, MacTavish turned away to oversee the setting up of camp.

_20 odd leagues?!! How can we have come so far in so short a time?That man must have some sort of magic power to get us 20 leagues away from Port Royal in a few hours! _thought Will. He sat quietly and watched for any evidence of mysterious action in the man's movements. Finding none, Will set about contemplating his wife's whereabouts, considering her admirable fetish for rescuing her husband.

Lost in his own thoughts, Will did not hear the question directed to Jiad about himself. Not that he would have been able to discern any negative meaning anyway, considering the question was asked in Polish.

"What are we going to do with the weak one, man? Do we have to carry him all the way to his home? I have a bad feeling bout his companions. Who was that strange one who came to fight with us against the soldiers? My men do not feel comfortable following such a formidable fighter…and it is against our custom to show a aggression towards a woman. We will leave your party if you do not change your course or deal with the weak one."

Jiad leaned close to the man, speaking English now, " now, Clerzoff, ye won't be thinkin' of leaving me company for a wee while now. Remember ye came into my 'following' as ye call it by no choice of mine aye? Ye had no choice, in short I saved yer life. Now in _my _custom, if a man does a good turn for another, it is only fitting for the favour to be returned in likewise fashion. Nay, ye'll not be leaving, or it'll be ye my men will follow through the mountains. And I wasna planning on returnin' the boy for a while yet, not till we find his friends and, between ye and me, he has no need to know that we're followin' his mates, or why, ye see me meaning?"

The Polish man grinned, revealing his single remaining tooth. With a slap on the shoulder from his Scottish captor, the man turned and shuffled back to his own campfire, where his men awaited the verdict.

A pair of evil blue eyes followed the Polish man's trail. When the thief was seated once again, Jiad turned to his victim, rubbing his ruddy hands in glee as he waited for the drugged soup to be prepared. This Scottish man had plans for 'the weak one' and none of it boded well for Will.

There we go a nice short one for ya. But damn it was packed with intrigue wasnit!!! The only problem is, cos I've got so many different plots going for each character, I'm starting to forget where everyone's at with their lil adventures. The stuff that I introduced in this chapter wasn't actually gonna be in there but it sounded right while I was writing it so you know, deal with it. Thanks for your reviews; FalconWing, darthelwig, and williz.

The next chapter will be focused on lil Lizzy and her trials so don't wait up for any more Will for a 'wee while' okay? LOL. And yes for you romantics out there, I will be having a happy ending for all involved aye! Yea and aforementioned 'happy ending' probably jus gave away the plot lol oh well! You can probably guess whats gonna happen now lol. But knowing me I'll bring in a few twists and turns along the way. Man this story is probly gonna end up being like a hundred chapters long aye!!

Thanks for reading now REVIEW!!

Luv, **MiRoRmInX******

Oh P.S. the title of this chapter has nothing to do with what actually happens k?! I was jus listening to Toxic by Britney spears at da time and it sounded cool.LOL


	10. Tattered Secrets

**Author: MiRoRmInX**

Hey guys..yay chapter ten!! Well I'll make this short……….and now I can't think of anything to say except… "If God accidentally spilt acid, would he see people?"

Anyway yea..sooo I'll get onto it shall I?...

**Dangerous Temptations: Chapter Ten**

**Tattered Secrets (if that ain't a stupid name I don't know what is!!)**

Will's head throbbed as he awoke, the shoulder he was riding on was not the most comfortable form of transport in this terrain. For a second, Will thought he had been taken back in time.

The shoulder was the same, the stony faces the same, and the bush…well the bush always looked the same.

The only thing that brought realization of his peril was the tight, constricting rag in his mouth, along the rather out-of-place rope around his ankles and wrists.

Before, Will had felt vaguely like a sack of potatoes. Now he _was_ a flipping bag of potatoes.

As he lay on Jiad's shoulder (not that he had much choice), Will cast his mind back to remind himself how he had ended up on the dreaded shoulder again.

_I had really hoped not to find myself in this predicament again! I mean really, what is the man's obsession with chucking me across his shoulder? _Thought Will sarcastically. A thought flashed through his head and he almost laughed at the absurdity.

_What if he's gay? Yes…it all fits. His obsession with me and his shoulder, the frequent slaps on the arse I get whenever I'm on aforementioned shoulder, and why else would he drug me and take me into the high country?_

A shudder passed through Will as he imagined what horrible sodomite this sort of man was. And to think he had trusted him. Well, his trust was not founded on lies. The man had saved his life after all. Or had he?

_Maybe he planned it all. Yes!! He must have made an alliance with Welling and planned the whole heist! I wonder how much he paid Welling! Or maybe Welling paid him. Why the cheek of the man! He would go so far as to have me falsely arrested just to get me away from Elizabeth. Elizabeth._

Will's restless mind quietened at the thought of his wife.

Memories of her smile, her scent, her dresses, and most of all her eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes were what had captured his heart from the beginning, all those years ago. All those years ago. When she had saved his life.

_What I would give to have my Lizzy come and save me again. I don't care what else happens, I just want to see her again. Hold her in my arms._

And with that thought, Will fell unconscious again as the last poison of the soup went through his system.

The body across Jiad's shoulder went limp and he sighed in relief. _Finally, he's dead. It took him long enough. It must have been the old soup, too dilute for it to kill old bill outright._

Little did he know what lay instore for him at the end of this day's journey.

Elizabeth gasped as she struggled up the hill into the forest. Kicking herself for not listening to Nessy, Elizabeth did all she could to remember Nessy's hurried advice she had given her about childbirth in one of her nightly visits to her maid.

Elizabeth also wished the elderly man she had passed not a hundred meters back had not accepted her refusal of assistance. _I mean, I am obviously of good breeding, surely he was not so ignorant of the laws of chivalry to allow a well-born lady alone into the isolated country._

She was now sorely regretting not grabbing her winter jacket as she had rushed out of the manor. But, she had had no inclination as to the frost that could descend out in the wilderness, in the middle of the night.

Not only Elizabeth not have a jacket, but she had nothing to direct her except for her head and her heart and god knows they'd done enough damage already to be trusted with such an important mission.

Not to mention the fact that she had no plan, then again, Elizabeth rarely thought far ahead enough to organize a plan of attack.

Her lungs burned constantly as she climbed hill after hill. Her fingers were frozen to the tips and felt as though they were about to fall off, as well as her toes.

Cursing her damned bravery, and stupidity, Elizabeth ploughed on through the damp trees, pushing branch after branch away from her numb face. Pulling back another branch, Elizabeth was about to step through the gap into another clearing when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder.

Before the scream left Elizabeth's mouth, a matching firm hand covered it. Elizabeth shivered as one hand left her shoulder and came up to stroke her cheek. Another scream was muffled by the hand on her mouth. The stroking hand passed down to her chest, a brief flick over her right breast and it moved down again. It landed softly on her hip.

One squeeze, two and Elizabeth was spun around to be brought up sharply against her attacker's body. A lithe hand swung out to strike but was smoothly blocked by a tanned hand. The tanned hand that had been on her mouth. The familiar tanned hand of the very man she was hoping to see right now.

"Jack." Sighed Elizabeth. "I thought you were going to kill me! How dare you scare me like that! I mean, coming up be-"

Elizabeth was brought up short by the look in Jack's eyes. A look she had never imagined would be found in those eyes. It was a look of..of compassion. Of sadness. And most predominantly of love. Jack's eyes were full of love.

Tilting her head, Elizabeth could almost make out a figure behind Jack. The figure was definitely feminine. _Hah, just like him, I knew we would never get the woman-loving part out of him, _thought Elizabeth proudly. Her mind went blank when the female figure stepped into the moonlight, clutching half a top and a brassiere to her chest.

"AnaMaria?!"

"Elizabeth. It's lovely to see you again."

"Is it? Am I disturbing something here? I mean, were you, uh, busy? I mean, if you want me to go, I can , uh, leave and maybe come back later?"

A gruff laugh echoed round the silent clearing. Jack's arm almost knocked Elizabeth over and AnaMaria rushed to catch her. As Elizabeth recovered her composure, she caught a look between Ana and Jack that she instinctively knew was not meant to be seen.

"Nay, Lizzy, love, ye'll not need to do that, we weren't in the middle of ah, anything, ah, important were we Ana?"

Ana grinned seductively and winked at Elizabeth. Elizabeth had to stifle another scream by covering her mouth.

A feeling of immense happiness filled her up and she felt her spirit lifting, much as it had done when she found Will in her dream. _Will. We must save Will._

"We must save Will," blurted Elizabeth. She gasped in embarrassment and smacked her hand in front of her mouth, again.

"Well, no we don't, I mean, not right away. You know, it can wait, well it can't but, I can go on alone and you can finish your, ah, business." Elizabeth blushed as she realized how foolish she was sounding. Taking a deep breath, she collected her thoughts, _come now Elizabeth, calm yourself. There is no need, absolutely no need to get so excited over such a little thing. How immature, losing all your composure at the sight of two people in love. _

A smile, unbidden, lit up Elizabeth's face as she contemplated, first the courting, and then, the wedding, and then children. _Imagine, Jack and Ana having children! Will and I could become godparents! Our children will grow up together._

Focusing her eyes on the couple in front of her, Elizabeth found her giddy feeling reflected on the faces in front of her.

"Nay. Lizzy," Ana grasped her hands, "We hadn't hoped you'd find out about, er, us, like this you see. But now that you know, we'll gladly finish our business, as ye called it. As ye said yerself, we must save Will. Mustn't we Jack? Jack?"

A sharp elbow caught Jack just below the ribs and he coughed for a few seconds before a stuttering 'yes' escaped his lips.

Ana smiled sarcastically at Elizabeth and she felt yet another wave of laughter rising up. Trying to maintain her regality, Elizabeth allowed herself a slight chuckle, meanwhile marveling at her control.

When Ana began to giggle sheepishly also (imagine Ana giggling?!!), all self control flew out the non existent window. Elizabeth collapsed on the soggy ground in a fit of laughter. Soon, Ana joined her, hysterically cackling. She shamelessly allowed her tattered top to fall away, revealing a hefty portion of brown skin and bosom to Jack's eye.

Jack had to turn away to control his emotions. Turning back, he found the women still in their wild positions, one grappling a tree, attempting to pull herself off the ground, the other slapping the aforementioned ground, right next to Jack's boot. A few spatters of mud landed on the well-polished toes and Jack moved away, into the corner of the clearing, to allow his woman breathing space.

In a few more minutes, both women were once again standing, rather shocking appearances to the both of them. Brushing themselves subconsciously, they looked at Jack simultaneously and he felt a flutter in his chest. _Ah Jack, ye naughty bugger, ye and ye women! Never could get away from the women could ye, ye old tiger._

With a chuckle, Jack met Ana's gaze and then Elizabeth's. With a wide smile Jack clapped twice and said, "Right then. I'm glad that's sorted, we'll be off in the mornin'."

With a childish smile, and a quick wave, he strode off into the bush, leaving two perplexed woman to organize their 'camp' for the night.

There we go! Yay Jack and Ana! Go the happy couple!

Anyway, all serious now, no just joking, but yeah, if you guys pic out any facts that don't match up with previous chapters…ignore them! LOL! I didn't do my traditional read-back see, so I seeing as I can barely remember what I bloody well wrote at the beginning of the chapter let alone three chapters back..ye can't expect me to attempt such a feat can ye? For chrissake! I'm not superwoman here and I think we're all very well aware of that so I'll shut up now…

Big ups to: FalconWing (as always LOL ur a freak of nature), dart, Williz, Lizzy and all other reviewers (that's another episode of my bad memory rearing its ugly head LOL I can't even remember who's reviewed faithfully and who's new and who's just random..so yeah..telling my other self to shut up now…

By the way, does anyone (apart from you hel) actually read these author's notes. Cos dammit I try so hard to make them just as cool as the chapter but I'm thinking they jus don't stack up do they? Anyway, going now..thanks for reading…the other one will be up soon.

lOtSa LuV, **MiRoRmInX******


	11. Blissful Memories

**Author: MiRoRmInX**

Hey dudes and dudettes…wow look at me go, like two days after the last chapter!! At the rate some of you review, you'll have two chapters to review!!! Wow I'm so proud! See Helen I'm breaking my own record and yours too!!

Oh and by the way, I am aware that after chapter nine I said to y'all that I wouldn't be writing anymore about Jack and AnaMaria for a while. I was wrong. Cos as soon as I updated that chapter I realized I have no one else to write about except Lizzy, Will & Jiad, and them. And I pretty much cover all three in each chapter. But this time I've decided to conquer the unconquerable.

I'm gonna write a bit more about Captain Welling, take ye back to the first chapter and give you a bit more history for him and Jack. Oh and also…did anyone other than FalconWing notice that I changed my little blurb (I've got a total mindblock and I can't remember what it's called so from now on, its gonna be the little blurb.) Yeah, I decided that my previous blurb was only covering like the first three chapters or so, so yeah, innit so much moe enticing now?! Yeah well anyway, I've written waaaayyy too much (making up for last chapter) so I'll start writing the actual story now..Lol.

**Dangerous Temptations: Chapter Eleven **(oh my god chapter eleven!! already!! It's growing up so fast!!)

**Blissful Memories**

A dirty hand snatched the useless rag out of Welling's hand. One of the lowest soldiers in his troop had been badly injured by a head wound in the skuffle of the other night and was now reduced to a mere beggar among his men. The derelict man scurried out of the tent as his lieutenant entered. The lieutenant avoided the scavenger as far as the slit in the tent, that served as a door, would allow.

His lieutenant approached him cautiously and Welling grimaced. _Am I such a bad man that my men now fear me? Where did their respect go to? What happened to the organized, fearsome warriors I commanded not a week ago? What have I done?_

"Uh, sir, sorry to disturb your rest sir, but ah, the men, they're ah, wanting to know whensabout we'll be leaving this place." The lieutenant coughed slightly and shifted his feet nervously. Another signal of distrust that almost sent Welling into a fit of rage. Rage at himself that would be vented on his men.

" Myself, I got a wife to go back to, and a kid. She was due last night, you see. And we was just wondering, if we could be off home. See, I thought we came here on the commodore's orders sir. And we need new orders sir, if you see my meaning."

Welling felt the fire that had been consuming him every so often in the past months fill him again. He felt anger brimming in his mind and struggled with himself to control the outburst.

"Yes, I see your meaning Johns, I see it very clearly, "said Welling coldly, unable to stop himself, "I see your subtle hint. You think I am incapable of commanding this troop of men by myself."

The Lieutenant spluttered at this snide remark but was silenced by a raised, quivering sword at his throat. He raised his hands in defence and stared, shocked and afraid, at his captain. Standing there, in complete silence and with a sword at his throat, the lieutenant began to comprehend. His mind began to put together the pieces of the past year.

Welling nodded as he saw understanding dawn on the ignorant lieutenant's face. The second the lieutenant's hand's moved to his sword, a red film crossed Welling's eyes and, no matter how hard he tried to stop himself, he felt the madness consuming him.

A wild laugh escaped his lips as he sent a murderous riposte across the man's belly, slashing it wide open. Blood flooded the wound and the unfortunate lieutenant fell without a sound, dead before he landed at the captain's feet.

" Yes, such a shame you won't be able to see your little one. Oh well, he'll grow up knowing his father was a hero. And your wife, " an insane smile spread across Welling's face, "yes, I'll make sure your pretty wife does not go unloved. Nay she'll never have a cold bed while I'm providing for her. You rest assured lieutenant, ye'll not be missed."

Another cackle followed a kick to the dead man's head. The limp body rolled and came up against the tent wall. Sure enough, a moment later the second lieutenant opened the tent flap.

Rushing to his superior's side, Lieutenant Rolston did not notice the slight captain, framed by darkness, in the corner.

He called for assistance and, while several soldiers bustled around the large tent, dealing to John's wound, Welling slipped out, unnoticed, into the night. Well, at least that's what he thought. He did not notice the 'beggar' get up from his place beside the fire, snatch a sword from the nearest bed and race off in pursuit of the mad captain.

For once, when Will woke, there was no throbbing headache. Instead there was a suffocating darkness. Blinking, Will sat up, only to be smacked on the head by some unseen attacker.

Will lay back quietly, slowing his breathing, and let his eyes adjust to the impenetrable darkness. _Where in heaven's name am I? The air in here is very thick._

Memories of childhood tales told him by his mother flooded Will's mind. The numerous accounts given by his mother, of children and men alike being eaten by forest monsters, had been successful in frightening him away from the forest for all his childhood, and back to the coast.

Always, Will had lived by the coast. But now, he had been taken into the very place he hated. The forest. **(A/N: funny that, Legolas loved the forest and the mountains didn't he? Hmm, ironic.) **With Jiad and his men, Will had felt relatively secure but now, he had been abandoned and Will's fears all flooded back.

Amazed at the calmness of his mind compared with his jittery emotions, Will focused on every new shape that appeared in the corner of his eye.

Above him, though, his attacker was not revealed by his increasing visibility. Whoever, or whatever it was, was still cloaked in midnight darkness.

Feeling his head, Will found a few pieces of gravel and debris. Confused he looked around but could discern nothing more than, _it is very dark in here. What kind of place is this?_

Random thoughts popped into his head as Will continued searching for clues that would reveal his whereabouts, and an escape route.

Finally, the space above him seemed to lightened and, seeing nothing there, Will felt confident to sit up again.

Rising slowly, Will felt more and more confident with every inch his torso rose. Rising faster now, Will was beginning to think it was just empty space above him. He cursed himself for his childish fears and sat up boldly…only to come in contact with his attacker again.

This time, Will cursed aloud. Looking directly up, Will was close enough to see there was nothing there. Except solid stone. He had been smacking his head on stone.

Will felt a few of his fears dissipate and it was almost enough to make him laugh. Almost. A tapping noise came from Will's right and flipped onto his stomach with lightning speed. **(A/N: He's really muscly people. And that ain't how you spell muscly but oh well. Perhaps we'll have a little stripping in the chapters to come. Keep reading!!:) **Staring into the darkness, Will allowed his mind to take over the situation, rather than his heart which was rather incapacitated.

His heart thumped on as his mind coolly calculated the odds of danger in such a claustrophobic place. Reaching down to touch his…hip **(ahah almost but not quite. Dirty little reader!!)** Will felt immense relief when he realized his sword had been once again strapped on. Not to mention the holster with his prized pistol. **(no not that type of pistol LOL).**

Having had his self-confidence boosted several notches, Will felt ahead of himself as he slithered along the stone floor. One hand came in contact with a solid wall and Will adjusted his course to the left.

Another five minutes or so passed before the same hand once again came in contact with another wall. Felling along this wall, Will twisted and found a dip in the surface. Encouraged, he felt further along and, sure enough, found an opening.

The only problem was that no light was flooding through this opening. In fact, once Will had pulled himself through this opening, he found himself once again in suffocating darkness.

He cried out in frustration; " Dammit, where the hell am I? Hello? Anyone? No of course not, there's no one there, Will, you dolt. It's unlikely that whoever put you here would wait around to see if you made it out."

Will screamed in annoyance, "JJJIIIAAAADDD!!! I know you put me here!!! I'm not going to die. Ye hear me??! I won't let you win this easy!! I'm going to get out of here and then I will seek you out and I will, oh I will, kill you!! And don't think I won't!"

Will collapsed on the ground, worn out. In the thickening silence, desperation crept into his cries.

"Jiad? I don't care how much Welling paid you. I'll pay you twice as much as that. Triple!! If you'll just get me out of here! Jiad? Welling?" Will felt panic seize him again and his voice disintegrated to a mere whisper.

"Jiad? Jack? AnaMaria? Elizabeth? Ann-nny-anyy-anyone?" Will curled his knees into his chest as he lay back against the cave wall. Fear, panic and worry overtook his mind and a whimper escaped his lips.

Depression flooded him at the sign of weakness and his pitiful figure collapsed in sobs. Anyone who had been watching him would not have heard his quiet plea, "Elizabeth. I love you. Come and save me?"

The cave descended into partial silence, broken by the quiet sobs that were racking Will's body. Darkness descended once again and Will broke off. He lifted his head and listened for any sounds of a reply, or even life.

Nothing greeted his ears.

Leaning his head softly against the wall which he was resting against, Will fell silent and prepared for a long wait for rescue.

Or not.

_Flashback_

_Welling was filled with pride when the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow allowed him to join his slightly less infamous crew aboard the far more infamous Black Pearl._

_Welling had been raised having his head filled with tales of the Black Pearl and her exciting adventures. Everyone in his coastal village knew the story of the cursed crew, who had a captain from the pits of hell._

_Not as many, but still a fair few, had heard of the mad captain who had chased after the immortal crew and fought them, to reclaim his ship. Of course no one remembered him ever having the ship but that was beside the point._

_Many had also heard tell of the noble and brave, Commodore Norrington. Who had courageously made an alliance with the enemy to save the love of his life. Well that's what his mother had told him. Although Norrington was known by most, no one, except Thomas and his mother, knew that he had a child. Thomas was that child._

_Thomas had been brought up admiring his father but, as he passed through adolescence, the abandonment of his pregnant mother was thought about more often than any noble deed the Commodore had done._

_The bad outweighed the good in Thomas' mind and soon, he found himself thinking of his father with anger. Thomas' plan was to join the Black Pearl's crew, find his father and, on behalf of Captain Jack, kill him. Of course Welling was unaware that under the façade of being deadly enemies, Norrington and Sparrow lived under an uneasy truce._

_The day when the Black Pearl docked into Tortuga came and Thomas spent all day wandering around the dock, admiring the ship. Her massive hull loomed above him and filled his heart with awe as he rounded it again._

_As the hull passed out of his vision, Thomas saw the man himself, swaggering along the pier. Panic seized and he would have turned and abandoned his mission had it not been for the shove he received from behind._

_"Hey, watchit ye little brat. Get yerself off the docks, or I'll put ye in a barrel and chuck ye off with the rest of the shite. Ye hear scamp? Get outta here ye wee scallywag!"_

_The big pirate raised a threatening fist and Thomas scampered away. He was brought up short when he collided with another pirate coming from the other direction. Looking up, Thomas' mouth dropped as he saw who had blindly run into. Captain Jack Sparrow._

_The tanned face stared down at him as his small pale one stared back. A few minutes of silence followed before a slight cough came from behind Jack. Looking around the captain, Thomas' mouth would have opened wider had it not already been stretched to its limit. Standing behind Jack, with one hand on her sword, was AnaMaria._

_Another cough and AnaMaria glared at him before Thomas' brain caught up with the situation._

_"Uh, uh, uuhh, umm, I ,uh, I'm sorry, uh, sir?"_

_Captain Jack laughed jovially and slapped Thomas on the shoulder. Thomas staggered but returned the captain's smile weakly._

_"Look at that Ana, love, the little blighter is calling _me _sir?! Nay son, ye need not have such formalities around me. Maybe the lady yes," a jovial wink was directed at Ana who humphed and put one hand on her hip impatiently, "Yes, see, Ana gets a bit titchy when ye accord her the respect she deserves. She being a pirate and all. But me boy, nay I don't need any sirs or misters. Just call me Jack aye? Now if ye'd uh, be so kind as to , uh move?!"_

_Thomas nodded quickly and moved to the side to let the captain and his quartermaster pass. But a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and he soon found himself being pulled along with the captain._

_Struggling to keep up with the captain, Thomas found himself lamely attempting to mirror Sparrow's swaggering walk. The other children stopped their games and stared in awe as he passed, Captain Jack Sparrow at his side. Thomas felt his chest swell with pride as their amazed eyes followed him into the tavern where Jack took him._

_Thomas had coughed and squinted as the smoke of the tavern filled his lungs. Another slap on the back had sent him reeling. Jack laughed and AnaMaria allowed a small smile to light her features. _

_"Ah, boy, ye better get used to it. If yer gonna be on me crew lad, yer gonna be comin' into a lot a taverns with me and the men, and lady." Another wink was directed at Ana who slapped Jack lightly on the arm and stalked off to the bar to order drinks._

_" Right lad, while we're by ourselves, lemme give ye a piece of handy advice. Never insult Ana. Even behind her back. Granted ye can to me when we're alone but at all other times, not a word ye hear? I can guarantee ye, she'll hear of it and Ana angry is not a nice experience. Honestly lad, the woman is amazing, even if she's in another tavern, she'll hear of it and she'll come find ye. It's a lot of unnecessary pain and trouble that ye don't nee at such a young age."_

_Thomas nodded slowly and said shyly, "Ah, Jack, sir? I mean, Jack, what ye said earlier. About me bein' on yer crew and all, were ye tellin' truthful? I mean, d'ye meanit? Can I be on yer crew? How'd ye know I wanted t'join?"_

_An idea popped into Thomas' head that made Jack laugh when he heard it; "Are ye a thought-reader sir, I mean, Jack?"_

_Jack tapped his nose and winked slyly before turning, magically to grab the tankard that came flying towards his head._

_Amazed and frightened from this display of timing, Thomas shrank down in his seat and allowed the conversation to pass over his head as he went over the evening's events._

I am a member of Captain Jack's crew. I am sailing on the Black Pearl, under Jack Sparrow. I have a friend. Jack Sparrow is my friend. I know Captain Sparrow. _All these thoughts and more flashed through his mind and, not once, did he pay heed to the strange looks he was receiving from the other sailors in the bar._

_All Thomas could think of now was the adventures he would have under Captain Sparrow. And then how he would get to his father. And what he would do once he found his father. Not one thought was dedicated to his mother who was out on the streets, searching for her son who had never come home. And never would._

_Thomas, her son, was no longer alive. All that was left was an arrogant, selfish Thomas Welling. All thoughts on himself and his hated father. All thoughts on the evil deeds to come. Not one thought on his mother._

Yay!! Chapter Eleven is finished!! Imagine that..did you know it's taken me all day to get this out..and now I have study to do. And turn off iTunes cos I've listened to the Evanescence album about five times now and I'm really getting sick of it. Anyway, enjoy. Feel sorry for Welling's poor old mum don't we? I jus thought I'd put that in there to get some tears out of ya. Well at least an, "ooohh poor Welling's mum". Yeah, also feel sorry for Will but I don't think I wrote that bit as well as the last bit. He actually sounded a bit wimpy didn' he?

Oh and apologies for any mistakes made in ranking in a troop, I don't actually have much knowledge of military terms so yeah, it took me ages to decide on something that was lower than a captain. And I was gonna give the 'beggar' a rank but I couldn't remember anything lower than a lieutenant so I'll just leave it there shall I?

Right, thanks to all who have reviewd the last chapter real fast, I haven't actually checked them yet so I don't know who has but thanks to those who have anyway!

I'm gonna go study now..bubye for now.

LUV ALL OF YOU…(well actually I don't you know I'm speaking metaphorically of course..or hypothetically or whatever so yeah don't take it seriously…LOL)

**MiRoRmInX******

**P.S. **Don't expect anything out of me for a couple of weeks cos as I said I'll be studying for exams and that'll take up three weeks but then I'll get straight back into it, I promise. Bubye y'all. See you in three weeks.


	12. Bloody Hell

**Author: **MiRoRmInX

Yay I'm back for chapter twelve!! Is this chapter twelve? I hope it is. I've lost all my previous chapters cos my dad bought a new PC recently and I have to start from scratch. Not to worry though, I will have all my files transferred! Well possibly not all of them cos mum is so insistent that its all the stuff I get off the internet that was making the computer so slow. Yea right, like a few (hundred) pictures of Orlando Bloom and Adam Rickitt could possibly do anything to the computer!! I'm sure the computer enjoyed having them there as much as I did. Ooohh not to mention my twenty odd pics of de-lovely Johnny Depp. Has anyone seen his new movie 'Finding Neverland' yet? Looks sooooooo good. Going to see it as soon as its out. Which won't be for another month or so but hey, I can wait. I've got Ella Enchanted to see first. And my new favourite movie that I taped off the telly the other night, A Walk to Remember. Anyone seen that? Yea coolest movie ever. Well probably not, it being only acceptable to one gender due to the excessive (but utterly wonderful) amounts of 'I love you's and plenty more romantic jargon that only females would be able to stomach. And not all of them would be able to either. Very good excuse for catching a guy though. 'Oh I have leukaemia' you know just pop that out of the blue and you're all set!! Anyway enough from me…sorry for the long time no write. What can I say, I hate exams.

Onto the story…

**Dangerous Temptations: Chapter Twelve (**I think

**Bloody Hell**

Ana pulled away from Jack's embrace when she noticed the uncomfortable look on Elizabeth's face. Jack glanced at her in confusion and Ana sighed. The man just didn't understand.

Holding his shoulders, Ana turned Jack so he could see Elizabeth, who had turned politely away and was obviously struggling with her emotions. Ana felt Jack shoulders drop. He was worried about Will too.

Ana did not understand it, one minute they were proclaiming with their unfailing faith that 'Will is allright, he can look after himself Lizzy," and "of course he can, Jack, I've never known a more enterprising, brave, capable man. He'll be out there looking for us right now. He's fine, he has to be." And then the night would descend into a suffocating, depressed silence as both figures returned to their own thoughts.

At those times, Ana felt unwelcome, out of place. She had not had the close relationship with the boy the other two had had. At those increasingly common times, Ana felt it best to remove herself from their camp ground and do her share of chores away from the fire; scouting, gathering more firewood, although they already had too much from her frequent escapades in the bush.

Bringing herself back from her uncomfortable thoughts, Ana noticed Jack had moved away from her. He was slowly circling the fire towards Elizabeth's dejected figure on the other side of the clearing.Hesitating at her shoulder, Jack sent a glance at Ana. She motioned him to approach the girl. She need Jack's comfort more than Ana needed his passion. His undying passion.

Since that night that Jack had confessed his love for her, Ana had noticed a change in him. He had become more relaxed in himself, less unnecessary remarks on her body, her speech or her clothing. He had come out of his phase of stupid comments that, more often than not, ended in him racing to the Black Pearl and casting off to get away from another few of his numerous enemies.

Thinking of enemies brought Ana's mind to the weasel who had started this whole charade. Tom Welling had been a groveling, pathetic little boy when Jack brought him aboard the Black Pearl. She had known from the beginning that the boy would only bring trouble. Little did she know how much trouble.

She remembered arguing with Jack often when the boy, for that's what he was, no matter how fast he matured once aboard the Pearl, had made a mistake that could have had them all killed. He did it often. The talentless boy had no mind for the rest of the crew's safety, he worshipped Jack though and no harm could possibly come to the captain when that slimy git was around. Not even a friendly punch at one of Jack's offensive but sarcastic remarks was allowed around Welling.

But that had changed now, Jack was hers, Welling was nowhere to be seen and all that mattered was Will. Thoughtless, bull headed Will. The boy was much like Welling, bringing nothing but trouble. Ever since the day Jack had met him, he had led them on luckless chase after chase, dangerous situation into more dangerous situation. Ana snorted quietly to herself, _men, where would I be without them. A hell of a lot safer for one. And this bloody mess would never have come about if it weren't for the bloody men and their bloody pride._

Right now, her bloody man was holding another bloody woman. Just because the other woman's bloody man had got involved with the wrong bloody crew. Because of that man's bloody father. Bloody Bill. Bloody Barbossa. It's all their bloody fault. And with that, Ana left the couple and marched off into the night to find some more 'bloody' twigs for the bloody fire.

Will jerked as he came awake. Instantly, he was searching for his sword and pistol. Feeling hand touch cold metal he relaxed. Relaxed against the stone wall and struggled to remember the horrifying dream that had woken him. And it was gone. No recollection apart from a faint, lingering tingle in his spine that made him shiver. _What was I dreaming? It was bad that's all I can remember. Very bad. Something to do with a sword. A bloodied sword. And a hand, pushing me…somewhere. Down. Out. Somewhere._

Will's thoughts were distracted by a tapping noise to his right. Cautiously easing himself away from the wall, Will crouched, sword magically appearing in his hand. The tapping noise was louder and, as Will continued to listen, he heard it was actually a scratching noise. It was distinct but quiet, as would be heard from a distance.

_A distance?__ How long is this bloody cave? Where the hell am I? And what the bloody hell is that noise?_

Silently, Will shuffled forward, not shifting from his pose with sword at the ready and all muscles tensed to strike.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Will moved closer to the noise. Every few shuffles he would stop and listen again, but the noise never stopped, indeed it seemed to becoming clearer as he drew closer to it. Not just louder but clearer.

Eventually, Will stopped, thinking he had come too far to be long from the mysterious noise and it would be dangerous not to have any knowledge of his location before going further. Looking behind, Will could see nothing but pitch black space. Turning again to look forward his eyes were greeted with the same sight. It was so dark he could not see his own sword when he held it up.

_Great, _thought Will sarcastically, _not only have I moved myself into an unprotected area in the middle of a bloody large cavern but it appears, if attacked I won't have a clue where my weapon is let alone my bloody attacker._

Sighing Will continued forward, eyes wide open and his whole body alert for any other signs of movement.

Suddenly, from the direction the strange noise had been coming from, there was a great cracking sound and Will stopped. The cracking sound turned into a high-pitched, grating noise as of stone moving against stone. Will almost dropped his sword as the sound became louder and louder. Shouting incoherent words to muffle the screeching noise, Will covered both ears as best he could but the sound continued, unchanged, in his head, despite the hands.

And then, just as abruptly as it began, the noise stopped.

Hesitantly, Will brought his hands away from his still ringing ears and peered into the small crack of light that seemed to be a blazing line of white to Will's dark-adjusted eyes. Said blazing line of white shifted and, to Will's eyes, appeared to quiver slightly, before expanding quickly into a blinding screen of sunshine. A cool breeze floated into the cavern as Will raised one arm against the shocking light.

Eventually, Will hesitantly lowered his arm and squinted against the bright light of outside that had flooded the cavern. Craning his neck, he waited for his eyes to adjust and focused on each new object that was distinguished from the light. Trees surrounded a small clearing that Will recognized as being the camp where he had been drugged by the Scottish thief, Jiad MacTavish. No sign remained now of the three or so fires Will recalled visiting before being taken to Jiad's fire.

_So, he covers his tracks well. That doesn't mean he wasn't here. Just because I can't see the tracks now, doesn't mean I won't find some evidence of his trail. I'll follow him…and then I'll kill him…_

Will's thoughts slowly died in his mind as the receded yet again and a figure was revealed. The figure strode forward as if he knew Will could now see his indistinct shape. Coming right to the mouth of the cave, the man as he appeared to be, put one hand casually on the rock face and said, "Well, Master Turner, how fortunate for yourself that I was in the area when I heard your pleas for help. I was just passing through this portion of Port Royal's beautiful bush when I heard some vague cries coming from your pathetic direction."

The man took his hand off the wall and swaggered closer to where Will crouched in the cave entrance. Will felt himself leaning away as the man leaned closer. Bright sunlight still framed his face and the features were shrouded in shadow. Unrecognisable the features were, but Will falt a small niggling at the back of his mind that he recognized the voice. From somewhere. He had heard that voice before.

With lightning speed, the man shot a hand out from his coat pocket and grabbed Will's chin. Will grunted as the strong fingers squeezed tighter.Vainly attempting to pull away, his right hand searched for, a weapon, anything, on the ground to separate himself and his would-be-rescuer.

Just as quickly, the hand was gone and the man laughed, a mad laugh, a derisive but snooty laugh. Recognition flashed in his mind and aforementioned niggling became a full-out charge, all guns blazing. Will gasped as he realized where he'd heard the voice before. And then groaned as his misfortune brought him clanging back to earth. This man would have been Will's last choice as a rescuer.

_Oh no, why the hell did he have to be the one to rescue me? And what the blazes was he doing in the wood anyway? _A thought flickered in Will's mind. _Of course! He has been following me! Well, following Jiad and his men, to be more precise. And what does he want with me now?_

Will stared back at his attacker's eyes and noticed a red tinge around the edges. Only then did he also notice the appearance of his rescuer/assailant. Tattered coat edges, bloodied scabbard, indeed the only thing that appeared to be in its usual pristine condition was the dagger that had magically appeared in the man's grimy hand. _What?! Dagger! Where the bloody hell did that come from? Why the bloody hell has he got it out?_

The man laughed again, well cackled is more like it, and wiped his hands feverishly on his coat before starting forward towards Will. The sneering smile never left the man's face. "Oh yes Master Turner, I'm not finished with you yet. In fact, we haven't even started. We're going to have a bit of fun, we are. Yes, quite a bit of fun."

And with that, the man screeched in laughter before racing forward, dagger and arm raised high to strike. Will scrambled back, struggling to draw his sword, into the dark depths of his cavernous prison.

Jabbing at the man with his sword, Will hoped to hinder him long enough for him to escape. _But where the bloody hell do I go? There is nowhere _to _go._

"Oh bloody hell." Said Will as he abandoned his defence and raced into the dark, away from the now cackling lunatic behind him.

Elizabeth yelped as the scalding soup swamped her finger tip. Unwittingly, her hand had slid down the spoon into the boiling liquid. Elizabeth's lack of concentration had accounted for many of the wounds she sported at this moment. Turning her arm over, there were numerous scratches on both forearms from a hurried defence when branches came flying in her face from Jack's recent departure.

Walking through the bush over the last few days had been a struggle for Elizabeth. Not because she was clothed in one of her best dresses that she had unconsciously grabbed from her closet in her hurried escape. Not because her house slippers were not made for any journey of this sort, and she had therefore ended up wearing AnaMaria's second pair of boots. And not because she had never been this far away from her house.

It was because, for the larger part of a day's journey, Elizabeth's mind was away, further into the bush, on her husband. Anything and everything reminded Elizabeth of Will. For the first few days of their journey, Jack and Ana had made several unsuccessful attempts at getting her mind off of her unfortunate husband.

Several times a day, on the first two days at least, Jack would start up a rowdy pirates tune he had discovered on his travels. Elizabeth would mumble along as Ana and the captain jauntily strode through the bush ahead of her. Eventually, Ana would tire of singing '101 Bottles of Beer' and the song would fade back behind the chorus of bush noises. Jack always attempted to keep the song going for a few more lines before he realized his enthusiasm was not shared by the women.

At nights, if it wasn't Elizabeth's turn to cook what food Jack had found with his apt ability for foraging, she would sit on the nearest dry spot and stare into the fire, all thoughts on her husband. Trying vainly to cheer her up, Jack and Ana pulled numerous pranks, not the least of which being covered by a handful of ants. Most were Jack's idea and eventually, Ana also tired of the forced jovial atmosphere.

Many a night, Elizabeth had to remove herself from the camp when she heard Jack behind her, trying to romance the piratess. It was not that she did not approve of their passionate love, it was just that, she envied them. Whenever she saw the two together, doing anything other than scouting duties, she was reminded of herself and Will and the nights they had spent, curled together on her bed, giggling and doing the same romantic things she now saw with Jack and Ana.

Jack always stopped and hurried after her and he would try and comfort her but, most of the time, she preferred to be alone. When they returned to the campsite, Ana would most likely be gone and then it would be Jack's turn again to go hurrying after her. Off into the bush to find his love. Just as Elizabeth was.

Yes, shit beginning. Shit ending too. And the part in the middle. This was a shit chapter actually. I don't like it, but I can't be bothered changing it so you'll just have to put up with it.

I haven't written for ages (as I'm sure you've noticed) and I think I've lost my groove if you know what I mean. Not that I ever had a groove but oh well LOL I've lost my nonexistent groove.

I'm a madwoman and I have to watch Pirates of the Carribean again cos I can't remember anything. And I don't think anybody even reads these A/N's so I'll just shut up now.

And now, cos I've spent three days typing this freaking chapter for you, you can spend three minutes writing me a review. Won't that be lovely?! Oh what fun.

Ooh, somebody put me in an asylum please!! Put me out of my misery!!!

REVIEW!!

**MiRoRmInX**


	13. Desperate Measures

**Author: MiRoRmInX**

Okay I don't think I should say much now for I have an inkling I will soon be nothing more than a bloodied shredded corpse almost unrecognizable if I do or say anything to irritate my already thoroughly vexed readers. All I shall say is, we've been on holidays and I have been spending a lot more time away from the computer than necessary. Been out in the beautiful sun instead! And yes, for those of you in the northern hemisphere we are having a wonderful HOT sunny summer down here in the middle of nowhere. Not that any of you wanted to know but there you go. I sincerely apologise for the long time no write but I have become addicted to reading HP fics. Absolutely obsessed with D/Hr fics. Any of you know any good ones? Tell me in your reviews. (if I get any)

Onto to the rather overdue chapter. Hope you like.

**Dangerous Temptations: Chapter 13**

Desperate Measures

Will searched the wall in front of him desperately, looking for a hole, a gap, a crack in the rock face, anything. Anything that could be the opening to another cavern. Or better yet a 'secret' passage to the outside. The outside where he would be able to escape the maniacal laughter that followed him. Everywhere he went, no matter how far he ran, that cackle followed him. Echoing down through the corridors he had run through until he felt he had run to the other side of the mountain.

Occasionally, the laughter would become louder as Will paused for a mere moment, to regain his breath. Then he would hear the slight tapping of the English navy regulation boots. Peering as hard as possible at the direction the noise was coming from, Will would push himself back against the nearest surface. Vainly attempting to melt into the darkness behind him.

Every time but one, Will lost his faith in his invisibility and ran, pelting away again as the crunch of obscure rocks indicated the appearance of his enemy around the corner. Only on one occasion had Will not run away. He was taken by surprise as he stopped for the umpteenth time, wearily sinking against the cool rock wall that surrounded him. His prison.

Closing his eyes for naught but a second and the next thing Will knew his head was slammed hard against aforementioned wall and he felt a dangerously sharp dagger against his jugular. Looking to the red eyes of the naval captain, Will felt fear like he had never known it. Breathing heavily, he felt the dagger press even harder against his neck as he stretched his fingers towards the hilt of his sword.

His assailant sneered evilly at him as he slapped his hand away. Will groaned inwardly and screwed his eyes shut as he prepared for the killing stroke to come from the glinting dagger.

" I tire of your petty games. When will you see you cannot hide from me? I will find you, wherever you hide your cowardly pathetic self. And then I shall kill you. You are unworthy of the fair lady. I see the way you force her to come to your _smithy _every day. I see the way she looks at the town before going inside. She doesn't want to be there. She doesn't want to be with you. A worthless blacksmith with no prospects."

_She doesn't want to come? How does he know she visits me?Aaah! _Will gasped as the pieces fell together in his mind.

"You! You are the 'secret admirer'? Of course, the flowers, you would have seen her admiring them on our way from the smithy in the evening. You were watching her all this time? It was you! Of course I should have known!" Exclaimed the blacksmith.

The redcoat laughed again and Will cringed at the gravelly sound that would grate on his ears for a long time yet. " Of course it was me you fool! I was so surprised you did not figure it out," said Welling grinning madly, " I warned Elizabeth of my intentions to marry her as soon as I had the approval of the governor. He of course to have such an outstanding citizen asking for his daughter's hand. Such a better choice than yourself."

Will felt anger well inside him. "She is married you lunatic! To me! I already got the girl. Do you hear me you stupid ass! You lost! I won! Not that Elizabeth would have been interested in you. Sleazy, selfish git that you are. How could you presume to say you are more worthy of Elizabeth! You scrounge all of your riches of you jackass father and steal the rest from the sluts you rape after those 'noble' functions you attend."

All the while through this argument, Will had felt Welling's grip on his dagger loosen as the pressure on his neck had decreased. Distracting him further with a few carelessly thrown insults, Will reached again for his sword, this time feeling it come out of its hilt into his grasp with the slightest tug.

With a last, 'asshole' and 'filthy prat' tossed between the two men, Will gathered all his strength and pushed the skinny soldier off him. Raising his sword to strike, Will grinned evilly at the grimace on Welling's face. Tilting his head, Will said sarcastically " see? You're not so brave when you're in front of a weapon that knows where to go. Now normally I would tell you where to shove it and be on my way, but I think special circumstances call for special actions wouldn't you say?...Welling?"

Will grinned again and felt the urge to laugh as the captain bolted, back into the darkness and filth he had come from, with Will right on his heels.

_That's more like it Welling. Show your true self. It's better for you. Even if your true self is a pathetic wining animal. And he called me unworthy. Well now it's as it should be, the hunted becomes the hunter._ And with that thought in his mind, Will increased his pace to an easy lope and felt a welcome surge of adrenaline as he chased after his prey. His prey that would be dead before dinner if all went to plan. Not that he knew when dinner was.

The maroon rug in the middle of the Governor's study was by now incredibly worn on one side. The maroon wool faded to a milky red where the Governor's shoes had paced back and forth all through the night. Ever since the night Elizabeth had disappeared, Governor Swann had been calling almost constantly for the Commodore to be brought from his quarters at the garrison at ghastly hours of the night and day. A weary but spruce looking Commodore would arrive a while later and Governor Swann would demand, for the billionth time;

"Have you any news of my daughter yet? What did that messenger say?"

The commodore would answer patiently, "What messenger sir? There was no messenger, not last night, nor the night before. There has been no report from Captain Welling since I sent him on his mission two days ago. I'm sorry sir but my men are doing all they can to find your daughter. I assure you, she will be recovered. Right this moment, I have my best commander with a squadron of my best men combing the hills for a sign of your daughter. We will find her, and we will bring her home."

The Governor would sigh and return to his pacing. "All right Commodore Norrington, thank you. I apologise for the time but I could have sworn I saw a messenger approaching your garrison. Not to worry, this will be the last time. From now on, I shall trust your faith in your men. May I remind you there will be a handsome reward for the man that brings my daughter safely back to me. And a handsome reward also to yourself for your untiring loyalty in me. I promise, there shall be no more calls for you at odd hours. You may depart and go have a good nights sleep. At least one of us should be well rested."

The Commodore would bow and retreat to the door. Once outside the study, he adjusted his coat, pulling the lapels together before slowly walking down the sweeping staircase. He would climb into his waiting carriage, one of the Governor's best, donated to him in gratitude for his unfailing attendance. Norrington sat in silence as he was taken back to the garrison knowing full well he would be called back to the Governor's house in a few hours.

Stepping down, Norrington nodded at the driver and calmly removed his gloves as he walked to the gates that were swinging open in front of him. Before entering, Norrington turned and watched the dust settle after the carriage had turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

Upon reaching his rooms, Norrington sighed wearily as he opened the door for a few minutes peace. Sitting down on the bed was dangerous for, on several occasions his tiredness had overcome him and he had been woken up several hours later by a worried servant or soldier, telling him he was to go to the Governor's mansion, on urgent orders from the Governor himself.

Instead, Norrington strode across the room to his small, white porcelain wash basin. It was a luxury in these barren settings and the envy of the garrison. Filling it with cold water, Norrington splashed his face and gasped as the freezing liquid hit his skin. _Well that's one way to wake yourself up _thought Norrington wryly as he quickly turned to grab his towel from its shelf next to the washbasin.

Finding no towel there to pick up, he turned to see if a servant had come and removed it for washing and misplaced the replacement. Pulling himself straight, Norrington spotted the towel, over by his bed, held by a hand. A grimy, oil smeared hand. Following the arm up to the neck and onto the head, Norrington heard himself groan. Not another one.

"How did you get in here, pirate?" _Oh great opening line _Commodore _there is no use in asking how he got here because he is already here. Another one of Sparrow's minions. They can get anywhere. And the insult! Ha, pirate, ooh scary. You sound incredibly authoritative there. Truly, commend yourself on your command of your vocabulary._

The pirate sneered at him and Norrington drew back in disgust. "How di'I get in 'ere? Whatchu wanna know tha' for? Think we gonna tell ye all of our secrets do ye? Let's jus' say I'm 'ere and leave it at that aye? Now. I've got some news for yer. With compliments of my captain."

Norrington felt his heart flutter. _News?__ Ahh, he must know something about Elizabeth. Damn he has the upper hand. I hate it when they know more than me. Especially that bloody rascal Sparrow. I can see this one's been well trained by him. Can definitely see the resemblance._

Norrington drew himself proudly to his full height (which wasn't much but was still higher than the pirate in front of him) and stared haughtily down at his visitor.

"You have news do you? News for me? Well I must say this is a surprise. What would a miserable wretch like you know that I do not already? And with the compliments of your captain? That would obviously be the _Captain _Jack Sparrow. Well, speak, what do you have to see. Remembering that I can bring a whole troop of soldiers with a single shout. So don't be planning any funny tricks."

The pirate laughed, a snooty derisive laugh that made Norrington think he could have been nobility, if low nobility, before degrading himself to be a pirate. He wondered what Jack was doing sending him a messenger when he should have been on his ship, far from here. _Unless this scurvy riddled animal didn't come from Jack. Who else would be able to infiltrate my garrison. How _did _he get here?_

A horrible idea came into Norrington's mind and he glanced out the door into the stone hallway. True enough, there were none of his own soldiers in sight. Only a few bodies strewn on the floor and several more, grimy, sneering pirates. _Great, outnumbered and unarmed . Oh you are a great one for getting yourself in compromising situations. Jack wouldn't sent this many men to see him without coming along for the fun himself. Therefore these men aren't from Jack. _

"Wll, I'm not surprised to see so many came in to join the party but really, how many men does your '_captain'_ need to send to give me a message? Or are you and your fellow comrades so anal-retentive you cannot remember more than three words apiece? And I am still awaiting an answer for my previous question, I do not appreciate it when my requests are not fulfilled."

The pirate yawned nonchalantly and Norrington puffed out his chest indignantly. "Speak pirate," the Commodore said imperiously, "who sent you? And what is your damned message? Be quick about it, I expect another patrol shall be along in a few minu-" The Commodore did not get a chance to finsh his sentence as in strode the largest, reddest, hairiest man he had ever seen.

The pirate who had first greeted him nodded to the 'giant' and scurried out into the hallway. The other mercenaries gathered around him and Norrington could only vaguely hear a few murmurs passing in between the men, none of which sound like anything resembling English. Then the conversation ceased and the crew moved away slowly, glancing back into Norrington's chambers all the while. Norrington glanced at what appeared to be the leader of the gang and saw him waving a cheery hand at them.

Then the blazing blue eyes turned back on him and Norrington felt himself unwillingly shrink onto the wall as the big man approached to within a hair of his face. His nose crinkled elegantly (if that's possible) at the horrible stench that was breath. Norrington was surprised when the large and apparently angry man did not immediately slit his throat or at the very least, rage at him.

He only said one word, if rather loudly. "HAH!" Said the man. Norrington jumped and reddened as the man stared at him, surprised. Looking at the ground, Norrington cleared his throat timidly and the man laughed again, a deep rolling laugh.

"You're scared of me laddie? What on earth are ye doing quiverin' in yer boots there? I've heard naught but rave reviews of ye Commodore I'm a little disappointed to say the least. Ah well, me mam always said…well she didna actually say anythin' on this but I'm sure if she were here this day, she would've somethin' to say. No doubt about it."

Norrington didn't understand it but when the big man had said he was disappointed in him, Norrington had felt strangely ashamed. _What am I thinking, me, ashamed for disappointing this great oaf? Scottish hooligan, no doubt an acquaintance of Sparrow's. What did he come here to tell me then?_

Norrington cleared his throat again, this time more confidently. He bent his knees a fraction and slid sideways under the Scottish man's head. Those brilliant blue eyes followed him all the while but Norrington did not stop moving. As Norrington approached the door, the Scottish man turned quickly and the Commodore paused.

"Well, I'm sure your esteemed mother would have something to say about it. For sure. About you breaking into my chambers. Killing several of my men. And taking a fair chunk of my precious time with not even an introduction." Norrington summoned the haughtiest glare he could manage.

The Scottish giant grinned and Norrington ogled at the perfect, white, straight teeth he saw in the wide mouth.

"Well, Commodore Norrington, I havna broken into your chambers, one of your men invited us here. And gave me and me men to be here. And I am fairly certain that ye'll not have lost any of yer precious men. They are merely 'resting' shall we say?" the Scottish accent made the speech hard to decipher and Norrington frowned in concentration as he struggled to understand the man.

"But, aye yer right, yer a busy man and me mam would've scolded me somethin' horrible for not introducing meself. I am Jiad MacTavish. It's a pleasure to meet ye Commodore, be easy, there's no need for ye to introduce yerself to me. I already know almost all there is t'know about ye. Almost all of it. Ye have a fair few, disturbing secrets I'll give ye that much."

Norrington's stomach turned to ice as horror filled him and was replaced with dread and then filtered with horror again. _He knows all of it? 'Almost all of it' he said. So he can't know about…or…no. No, I hid those a long time ago. Even I wouldn't be able to find those two. So _what _does he know? No matter, we'll just have to treat this case as though he knows everything. _Norrington shuddered at the thought of some of his worst secrets being discovered.

A deep accented voice broke his reverie and Norrington had to exercise strong self control to stop himself jumping in surprise _again. _" Now. We've got that out of the way, a good thing. I've already wasted enough of our time. Now, I've some important information that I'm assured ye and yer Governor on the hill will be wanting t'hear."

Norrington smiled smugly, _another oaf who thinks he knows more than me. He doesn't have whole troops scouring the hills. Stupid great oaf. _

"I sincerely doubt that, ah, Mister MacTavish, but if you are so incredibly desperate to give me this information as I can see you are, please, _inform me._"

Jiad nodded, as in understanding, at the last intonation but did not comment on it. Instead he merely sat on Norrington's bed-which creaked rather ominously and rather worryingly- and muttered; "aye lad, well these do be desperate times. As me mam always used to say, desperate times call for desperate measures. Wouldn't ye say?"

There ya go. You liked that one? I was quite proud of it. I've been reading a lot of this girl called 'cyropi' (if you enjoy well written HP fics I definitely recommend her, she's amazing) and she has a stupendous (is that a word?) vocabulary. Really, unbelievable. So anyway, I've been trying to think really hard for a replacement instead of using the same old words. I haven't really READ enough tho so my 'stupendous' vocab has now gone into the potty.

So yeah, that's a visual you didn't need lol.

Thanks for reading, now, I know I'm late so I will understand if you decide to boycott but please please please please please pleas please please please REVIEW! Or I won't write another chapter EVER again. As in EVER! NEVER EVER! Got it? REVIEW PLEASE. smiles happily like a 5 yr old that just got a new Barbie (ah good times.) Thank you.

**MiRoRmInX**


End file.
